Une rencontre spéciale
by Gen' V
Summary: L'action se passe après le 4.24. Lilly n'est pas au top de sa forme. Une rencontre lors d'une enquête va la bouleverser... Un voyage pour cette affaire est prévu aussi... Du L/S : un peu je pense.
1. Chapter 1

Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que Lilly est revenue travailler à la suite de son accident. Pas une seule nuit ne se passe sans revivre à nouveau ce traumatisme, et ses séances tous les 2 jours chez le psychologue commencent à l'énerver. Comment parvenir à oublier, si elle doit toujours en parler. Personne ne peut comprendre, même le Dr Thomson, malgré ce qu'elle veut lui faire croire. Selon elle, le traumatisme est augmenté par le fait de la mort de sa mère. C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup à gérer pour une seule personne. Même si au plus profond d'elle-même, elle voudrait faire part de ses états d'âmes à quelqu'un, elle ne voit pas à qui elle pourrait se confier. Stillman est son chef et la renverrait illico en congés forcés. Kat, elle n'est pas assez proche d'elle, Vera et Jeffries, elle n'arrive pas à se confier à eux. Et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque, et d'ailleurs Will a déjà essayé à maintes reprises de la faire parler. Reste Scotty. Que pourrait-elle lui dire ? Il culpabilise déjà assez d'être « responsable » de son état, elle ne va pas l'embêter encore plus avec le sien. Surtout que les affaires internes ne le lâchent pas. Donc il ne lui reste que cette inconnue qu'elle va voir tous les 2 jours.

Elle était donc assise sur son canapé la télécommande dans la main et zappant sur toutes les chaînes de sa télé. Tous les soirs elle retardait l'heure du coucher. L'appréhension de refaire de nouveaux cauchemars. Le lendemain donc, elle fut encore la 1ère arrivée au central. Elle s'installa à son bureau et entreprit de faire tous ses rapports qu'elle avait en retard. 15 minutes plus tard, Elle fut rejointe par Scotty. Etonnée, elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici de si bonne heure.  
- C'est aujourd'hui que se décide mon sort, je te rappelle.  
- Aujourd'hui ? Fit-elle étonnée. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Toi et moi on sait que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.  
- Oui, mais eux n'ont pas la même opinion tu vois. Prenant un temps de réflexion et en la regardant. Comment ça va Lil' ? Lui demanda t'il.  
- Bien. Répondit-elle à mi-voix.  
- T'es sûre ? Car ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, dit-il avec inquiétude.  
- Je vais bien, lui assura t'elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, mais penses plutôt à toi. Puis le regardant fixement, tu le sais que si ça n'allait pas je te le dirais. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi.  
- Ok ! Mais tu te rappelles... A n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit, si tu en ressens le besoin, je suis là, ne l'oublie pas.

Lilly sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Et comme il l'avait fait quelque temps auparavant, elle passa sa main sur son épaule, et lui répondit qu'elle le savait et qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas, c'est qu'en fait elle allait plus que mal. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire surface. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'associer encore plus à ça. Il était déjà bien plus impliqué qu'il ne l'aurait dû l'être.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire voir qu'il savait. Elle pouvait mentir aux autres, mais pas à lui, et encore moins à elle. Stillman arriva à son tour. Il les observa quelques instants. Avec un sourire, il s'éclipsa dans son bureau.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Lilly et Kat étaient occupées à interroger un suspect dans l'affaire en cours. Une sombre histoire de jalousie au sein d'une équipe de base ball. Ils étaient sur le point d'appréhender le suspect. Scotty et Stillman étaient toute la journée au tribunal. Ils n'avaient pas encore appelé et Jeffries commençaient à perdre patience, comme les autres d'ailleurs. La seule qui curieusement avait l'air d'avoir confiance était Lilly. Vera lui avait demandé. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Mais elle avait l'intuition que tout irait bien pour lui. Mais plus l'heure avançait, plus elle ressentait une appréhension. Stillman lui avait interdit de témoigner. Elle l'avait d'abord très mal pris. Elle était concernée dans cette affaire. Puis, elle s'était faite une raison. Il voulait la préserver, éviter qu'elle ne subisse encore une fois ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais peut-être que ça l'aurait aidé. Elle avait été voir le procureur, et lui avait fait part de son avis. Et là encore, cette requête lui avait été refusée. A croire que personne ne voulait qu'elle aille mieux ! Elle était persuadée que si elle témoignait, elle pourrait exorciser cette rage contenue. Elle n'en avait jamais parler à Scotty. Elle ne voulait qu'il y croit trop, et que si la décision était en sa défaveur, qu'il soit déçu. Et cela s'était avéré la bonne solution.

La sanction tomba aux alentours de 18h30 : Un blâme et une mise à pied d'une semaine, que Stillman transforma en congés avec l'accord des affaires internes. A la suite de cela, John était revenu au central, seul. A peine arrivé, il convoqua Lilly dans son bureau.  
- Ils m'ont fortement conseillé d'accorder à Scotty une semaine de congés.  
- Et... Demanda Lilly, sachant qu'il y avait une suite.  
- Il n'a qu'un blâme.  
- Mais attendez ! Ce n'est pas juste... Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait ! Et d'ailleurs on ne sait pas si...  
- Lilly, ne m'obligez pas non plus... Vous savez ce que je pense. Vous avez repris beaucoup trop tôt. Et le Dr Thomson n'est pas très optimiste à votre sujet.  
- Excusez-moi, boss, mais je vous rappelle qu'on a vécu une prise d'otage, on vous a tiré dessus, qu'on m'a tiré dessus également, et que j'ai perdu ma mère ! Tout ça dans la même journée ! Alors, désolée de vous dire, mais normal que j'ai eu un temps... Pour... Et puis, maintenant je vais bien ! Je recommence à ressortir, je...  
- Très bien, mais je voudrais que vous continuiez les séances. A voir sûrement avec le Dr Thomson, mais au moins une fois par semaine.  
- Et vous ? Questionna Lilly. Vous aussi vous avez subi un traumatisme ! Et pourtant, vous êtes là !  
- Je ne suis pas non plus obligé de tout vous dire Lilly. Vous le savez, le règlement impose des séances de...  
- Ca fait plus de 6 mois maintenant ! Ca en devient ridicule, ces séances ! Et je ne vois pas ce que le Dr Thomson veut me faire dire !  
- Elle doit estimer que vous devez encore en avoir besoin, sinon elle n'aurait pas demandé plus de séances. Et je vous connais. Si je vous accordait du repos, vous...  
- Ne me faites pas ça chef ! J'ai besoin de travailler ! Seule chez moi, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. Au moins ici je m'occupe.  
- Très bien ! Mais promettez-moi que...  
- Promis, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. C'était la 2ème fois dans cette journée qu'elle faisait cette promesse.

Le lendemain, Scotty se réveilla avec une impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. En même temps il se dit que quelques jours de congés ne peuvent pas faire de mal. Il entreprit donc d'organiser ses vacances. Un peu de rangement, du temps pour se reposer, et pourquoi pas faire un peu de sport. Il se leva, et passa la majeure partie de sa journée à classer papiers et cie. De son côté Lilly s'était levée avec une sensation d'avoir bien dormi. Avant de se rendre au central, elle passa au cabinet du Dr Léa Thomson, qui lui demanda comment elle se sentait ? Et pour la 1ère fois depuis le début de leurs séances, elle ne s'énerva pas, et lui dit qu'elle avait bien dormi. Le Dr Thomson, lui dit qu'elle devrait profiter de sa journée pour se reposer, et s'occuper de choses diverses. Elle lui demanda de prendre ce jour de congé comme un signe positif. Elle était sur la bonne voie. C'est ainsi que Lilly se retrouva dehors aux alentours de 10h. Elle décida donc de faire un tour dans la ville. Elle conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur de Philadelphie et s'arrêta au niveau d'un parc. Elle acheta un sandwich, de l'eau et un livre et s'assit sur un banc. A 15h à peu près, elle décida de faire quelques courses. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était vendredi aujourd'hui. Après avoir dévalisé un magasin pour réapprovisionner son réfrigérateur, elle appela le Dr Thomson. Elle en ressentit le besoin. Elle voulait lui faire part de quelque chose. Après avoir raccroché et convenu de se retrouver une heure plus tard, Lilly remonta dans sa voiture et mit le contact. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant le cimetière. Elle y entra et se dirigea avec à la main un bouquet de fleurs, elle s'approcha d'une tombe et s'y agenouilla. Elle sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue, et les chassa d'un geste vif. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et elle vit d'autres compositions florales. Une en particulier attira son attention, elle regarda si par hasard il y aurait un mot qui pouvait la mettre sur la voie, mais rien. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle pensa à sa sœur. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit venue ? Si tel était le cas, pourquoi ne pas être venue la voir ? Elle se rappela qu'elles s'étaient quittées en très mauvais termes et la connaissant, elle devait penser qu'elle n'avait pas envie de la voir. Ce qui était une erreur. Elles sont sœurs et c'est leur mère qui est enterrée ici. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir cherché à la contacter. Et si elle le faisait maintenant, Christina ne lui pardonnerait pas de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Tout en pensant, elle n'entendit pas le Dr Thomson approcher.

- Vous savez que je suis fière de vous Lilly. Nous avons bien travaillé toutes les 2, et pour ne rien ne vous cacher, c'est ce que j'espérais secrètement. Et vous l'avez compris. Vous devez lui dire au revoir. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il fallait que cette démarche vienne de vous.  
- Je n'en ai aucune envie pourtant. Commença Lilly les larmes aux yeux, mais... J'ai compris que...  
- Je sais, je sais... Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour le faire.  
- Chris... Je dois...  
- Qui est-elle ? Demanda Léa.  
- Ma sœur. Nous ne sommes pas du tout proches, mais elle a le droit de le savoir.  
- Votre sœur n'est pas au courant ? Fit Léa incrédule.  
- C'est... C'est compliqué s'énerva Lilly. Je... Histoires de famille, conclu t'elle de façon à ce que Léa ne puisse rien ajouter.  
- Mais pourtant...  
- Vous pensez que je ne le sais pas ça ! Mais je ne sais pas où elle est.  
- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle est passée, fit Léa en désignant la couronne de fleurs que Lilly observait quelques instants auparavant. C'est quelque chose qu'on sent. Même si en effet, elle n'est pas au courant, elle a dû le deviner.  
- Pourquoi n'est elle pas venue me voir ? Dans ces moments, on doit mettre de côté ses rancœurs, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ca, je ne sais pas Lilly. Peut-être a t'elle voulu le faire, et qu'au dernier moment, elle...  
- Elle est tout ce qui me reste. Ma seule famille, fit Lilly en pleurant. Et je lui ai dit de ne plus remettre un pied chez moi. Mais elle m'a tant fait souffrir... Elle brise tout sur son passage, même, elle s'arrange pour semer le trouble là il ne doit pas y en avoir...  
- Peut-être devriez-vous mettre ça de côté pour le moment. Essayez de la contacter. Vous devez bien avoir un numéro de téléphone ? Ou vous connaissez peut-être quelqu'un qui...  
- Je n'ai pas envie de le mêler à ça, interrompit Lilly. Il est déjà bien trop impliqué dans ma... Je vous l'ai dit, c'est compliqué.  
- Qui est trop impliqué dans votre vie ? Devina Léa.  
- Personne... Mentit Lilly. Je... Je dois bien avoir gardé son numéro de portable dans mes affaires.  
- Appelez-la, mettez de côté votre rancœur ! Croyez-moi, la vie est trop courte, et vous aurez sûrement l'occasion de lui dire tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. C'est votre sœur Lilly, votre mère est morte, je pense que...  
- Je ne sais pas... A chaque fois qu'elle réapparaît elle chamboule tout sur son passage.  
- C'est peut-être sa façon de se faire remarquer de vous, elle pense peut-être que vous ne la considérez pas comme votre sœur. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu toutes les 2, mais réfléchissez-y. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous recueillir. On se revoit dans 1 semaine. On fera le point. Je suis confiante, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Continuez à avoir confiance en vous. Et faites confiance aux personnes qui vous entourent. Si elles sont là, c'est qu'elles tiennent à vous.


	2. Chapter 2

Léa s'éloigna en laissant Lilly seule. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle vit que son répondeur clignotait. Elle écouta le message. Il s'agissait de Scotty qui la rappelait. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait essayé de le joindre pour savoir comment il prenait le fait d'être en repos quasi forcé. Elle sourit. Il avait une voix inquiète. Elle lui avait dit qu'il s'inquiétait trop à son sujet, mais quelque part ça la rassurait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Et Léa avait deviné qu'elle était entourée. Elle composa son numéro et faillit raccrocher, mais trop tard il avait déjà décroché.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda t'elle après lui avoir dit bonjour.

- Non, j'ai tout mon temps, la rassura t'il. Il y a un problème ?

- Non, aucun. Je... Je venais aux nouvelles c'est tout.

- Lil, excuse-moi mais ça ne te ressemble pas ça !

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de... T'es mon co-équipier je te rappelle, on travaille ensemble. Donc j'ai besoin de savoir si ça va ?

- Je vais bien ! Lui répondit-il en éclatant de rire. Je suis en congés, même si je n'étais pas trop d'accord au début, j'avoue que ça fait du bien. Dis-moi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Lui demanda t'il avec un sourire malicieux.

- J'en ai quasiment fini avec la psy, donc je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes le relais !

- C'est vrai ? Tu as fini tes séances ?

- Presque, je passe de tous les 2 jours à une fois par semaine. Et... Elle s'interrompit.

- Et quoi ? Bon d'accord, je te promets que je ne me vexerai pas parce que tu ne m'as pas tout dit ! (Elle sourit)

- Aujourd'hui, j'avais ma journée, et on s'est retrouvées toutes les 2 au cimetière, j'ai...

- Ne m'en dit pas plus Lilly. Et je suis content que tu ais fait cette démarche de toi-même !

Ils raccrochèrent après avoir parlé pendant environ une heure. Scotty fut étonné. Elle avait bien changé. Avant, il n'aurait jamais pu lui décrocher un mot sur sa vie, et là elle lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Reprendre contact avec sa sœur pour lui parler de leur mère. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller outre. C'était le prix à payer pour lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'occupe de lui. C'était une affaire entre elles. C'est leur mère. Il n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir entre elles.

* * *

3 mois s'étaient encore écoulés. Lilly avait enfin réussi à retrouver sa sœur. Pas facile de courir après une fugitive. Elle avait enfin retrouver sa trace à Chicago. Elle avait entrepris donc de s'y rendre et avait demander à Stillman s'il pouvait lui accorder cette faveur. Il le lui avait accordé, et elle allait partir, quand il lui apprit que finalement elle était de retour à New York. Elle témoignait dans le procès des fraudes à la carte bancaire auxquelles elle avait participé. Après avoir rencontré sa sœur et lui avoir tout expliqué, elle était revenue. Christina ne l'avait pas très bien accueilli, mais à la fin elle avait fini par lui dire qu'elle était désolée pour tout ce qui était arrivé.

Un matin, alors que Kat et Lilly prenaient tranquillement leur café, une petite fille était arrivée à l'étage et avait l'air déboussolée. Lilly avait reposé sa tasse sur son bureau et s'était dirigée à sa rencontre.

- Hey, ma grande, que fais-tu là ? Tu es perdue ?

La fillette ne répondit pas, et Lilly la dévisageait. Elle avait l'air exténuée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Lilly fit signe à Kat d'aller lui chercher à manger. Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard, les mains pleines de viennoiseries. La petite fille se dirigea directement vers la table et se servit à manger. Kat et Lilly la regardaient. Elle devait avoir 4 ans à peine, elle était brune et ses yeux étaient verts. Un vert émeraude que Lilly trouvait très joli. Ses cheveux étaient mi longs et bouclés sur les bouts. Lilly s'assit à côté d'elle. Scotty et Will arrivèrent à cet instant, mais elle ne les vit pas.

- Alors, je m'appelle Lilly, et celle qui t'a apporté les croissants, c'est Kat. Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu veux bien me le dire ?

La fillette sourit et fixa Lilly attentivement. Lilly continua.

- Ok ! Je travaille ici, je suis dans la police. Ici tu es en sécurité, n'ais pas peur. Tiens regarde, c'est ma plaque.

Elle accompagna sa phrase par un geste. Elle sortit sa plaque de sa poche arrière de pantalon, et la lui tendit. La fillette la lui prit des mains et la regarda. Elle caressa l'insigne qui était accrochée et regarda dans la direction de Scotty, qu'elle pointa du doigt. Lilly suivit son geste, et la rassura.

- Ce sont des collègues de travail. Celui que tu désignes c'est Scotty, et l'autre Will. Voilà tu connais tout le monde. Mais moi je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles.

- Millie, répondit timidement la fillette à Lilly.

- C'est un très joli prénom tu sais. En plus ça ressemble un peu au mien, répondit Lilly avec un sourire. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ma... Ma maman est malade.

- Elle est où ? A l'hôpital ?

- Non, fit Millie les larmes aux yeux. Elle... Elle s'arrêta. Les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Lilly la prit dans ses bras et la rassura. Elle lui dit doucement qu'elle voulait bien l'aider, à condition qu'elle lui dise où était sa mère.

Les autres assistaient à la scène, totalement impuissants. Et en même temps, étonnés. Will dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Lilly aussi douce. Elle avait l'air chamboulée par cette petite fille. Scotty l'observait. La petite fille était dans les bras de Lilly, et avait l'air de s'être calmée. Il tenta une approche, mais Millie se réfugia un peu plus dans les bras de Lilly, qui avait compris ce que voulait tenter son collègue. Elle essaya de se dégager, et s'agenouilla au niveau de Millie.

- Et ton papa ? Il est où ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit la fillette en hésitant. Il n'est pas avec maman.

- Et où est ta mère ? Je peux peut-être l'aider ! Si tu ne veux pas le dire, tu peux m'emmener dans l'endroit où elle se trouve !

A ces mots, Millie releva son visage vers celui de Lilly et regarda aussi dans la direction de Scotty et Kat. Elle demanda à Lilly si l'autre dame pouvait l'accompagner. Elle fit un signe à Kat et elles partirent toutes les 3 sous le regard curieux de Will, Scotty et Nick. Scotty entreprit de les suivre à distance, elles pouvaient avoir besoin de renfort. Elles arrivèrent dans une ruelle juste à côté du central, et Lilly et Kat eurent une vision d'horreur. Une jeune femme se tenait étendue sur le sol, le visage salement amoché, et des bleus sur les bras et les jambes. Kat se baissa et tâta le pouls de la jeune femme. Il était très faible, mais elle le sentait. Scotty qui se tenait un peu en arrière composa le numéro des urgences et demanda une ambulance. Millie s'était précipitée sur la jeune femme et pleurait les larmes de son corps en la serrant dans ses bras. Lilly pouvait l'entendre murmurer le mot maman. Son cœur se serra, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se dirigea vers Millie et lui demanda si elle pouvait laisser un peu d'espace autour de sa mère. Elle tenta de demander à la jeune femme son nom, mais celle-ci était bien trop faible pour articuler, elle essaya néanmoins de bouger, mais elle fut arrêtée par une violente douleur au niveau des côtes. Kat lui releva la tête, et au moment où elle retira ses mains, celles-ci se retrouvèrent pleines de sang. Elle lança un regard à Lilly qui pour toute réponse regarda dans la direction de Scotty avec un air grave. Si les secours ne venaient pas rapidement, la mère de Millie risquerait d'y rester.

Comme pour appuyer sa pensée, une sirène se fit entendre. Et à peine 2 minutes plus tard, les secouristes s'affairaient autour de la jeune femme. Lilly essayaient de voir leurs réactions, mais rien ne transparaissait. Scotty avait emmené Millie un peu plus loin. Elle avait accepté à la condition que Lilly lui prête sa plaque. L'un des secouristes s'adressa directement à Lilly et lui dit qu'ils l'emmenaient directement à l'hôpital.


	3. Chapter 3

Un peu plus tard, alors que les médecins s'affairaient autour de la jeune femme, Scotty essayait de demander à Millie de lui raconter d'où elle venait, tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard à Lilly qui ne tenait pas en place. Il se souvint qu'elle ne s'était plus retrouvée ici depuis son accident. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien, et pour toute réponse obtint un petit sourire. Il le lui rendit, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Millie commençait à se détendre. Elle s'entendait bien avec Scotty, il lui dit qu'elle était sa nouvelle co-équipière. Fière, elle avait demandé à Lilly si cela ne la dérangeait pas, qui lui avait répondu en riant que non, bien au contraire. Ils allaient former une super équipe. Lilly vint à l'aide de son collègue.

- Hey ma grande ! Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire comment s'appelle ta maman ? Tu sais, ça aiderait les médecins à s'occuper d'elle, et nous, ça nous aiderait à retrouver le reste de ta famille.

- Je n'ai pas de famille... Répondit Millie les yeux brillants de larmes. Enfin, je ne m'en rappelle pas trop. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ici, ce n'est pas chez nous.

- Et c'est comment chez toi ? Demanda Scotty.

- Ma maman dit que chez nous, les gens sont plus polis, fit Millie en riant. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle m'emmènerait un jour, mais il faut prendre l'avion.

- Ah oui ? Questionna Lilly en regardant Scotty. Ca doit être très loin dis-moi ?

- Oui, il faut traverser la mer !

- Et j'ai une idée, dit Scotty. Si je devine où tu habites, tu me diras le nom de ta mère en échange ! Ok ?

- D'accord ! S'exclama Millie.

- Alors, déjà s'il faut traverser l'océan, tu dois vivre en Europe ? L'Espagne ?

- Non.

- La France ? Demanda Lilly avec un petit sourire malicieux à destination de Millie.

- Et, mais tu ne joues pas Lil, s'indigna Scotty faussement vexé !

- Je sais, répondit-elle, mais je crois que j'ai deviné ! N'est-ce pas Millie ? Poursuit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui ! S'exclama Millie. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'il a vu ton clin d'œil.

- Je n'étais pas très loin... Espagne, France c'est à côté !

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui ai deviné, fit Lilly malicieusement. Alors désolée, mais c'est à moi que Millie va dire son secret, dit-elle en regardant la fillette avec un clin d'œil et en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

Elles s'éloignèrent toutes les 2 en laissant Scotty tout seul. Millie, se sentait bien. Elle avait trouvé une alliée en Lilly. Elle lui fit signe de se baisser, ce qu'elle fit, et lui glissa à l'oreille le nom de Nicole David. Lilly sourit et regarda dans la direction de son collègue avec un petit sourire. La récréation fut de courte durée, les médecins sortirent du bloc et se dirigèrent vers les filles. Scotty s'était levé en même temps, et il voulu emmener Millie plus loin, mais celle-ci refusa et se rapprocha de Lilly. Hélas ils apportaient de bien mauvaises nouvelles, Nicole était dans le coma suite à ses nombreuses blessures. Ils avaient décidé de la plonger dans un coma artificiel. Lilly sentit les doigts de Millie s'accrocher encore un peu plus à son bras. Elle n'avait certes que 4 ans, mais elle comprenait ce que voulait dire le mot coma. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Qu'avait-elle bien pu vivre dans sa courte vie pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle devina tout de suite. Christina lui avait dit qu'elles devaient avoir le don de sentir quand un enfant n'avait pas ses 2 parents. Elle fuit le regard de Scotty. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle était touchée. Scotty avait deviné ce que cela signifiait pour Millie. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver sa famille, elle serait confiée aux services sociaux. Il devina instantanément que Lilly ne l'accepterait pas si facilement, à voir comment elle s'occupait de Millie.

* * *

Après avoir quittés l'hôpital, et demandés à ce qu'ils soient contactés si jamais il y avait une amélioration dans l'état de Nicole, Ils revinrent tous les 3 au central. Lindsay, l'amie de Lilly qui travaillait aux services sociaux était déjà dans le bureau de Stillman. Ce dernier les appela tous les 2. Millie resta donc avec Kat.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir dans de pareilles conditions, remarqua Lindsay en se tournant vers Lilly.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps, répondit Lilly.

- Je sais ! Et je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis désolée pour ta mère, et...

- Ecoutes Lindsay, ne t'en veux, c'est moi qui t'es écartée, sans le vouloir, et j'en suis désolée. Maintenant, je pense qu'on va plutôt parler de Millie, avant que...

Elles se regardèrent et sourirent toutes les 2. Scotty et Stillman se regardèrent à leur tour, puis John prit la parole.

- Nous étions justement en train de voir comment s'occuper de Millie.

- Ecoutes, Lil, je m'engage personnellement, et tu le sais, à veiller sur Millie. Je ne la lâcherai pas dans la nature.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas le seul traumatisme qu'elle a dû vivre, répondit Lilly.

- Comment ça ? S'exclama Scotty. Elle...

- Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de son père, ni de ses grands-parents... Son père ne doit pas vivre avec elles, ou est mort.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il faut trouver une solution rapidement, souligna Stillman.

- Le hic, c'est que je n'ai pas de familles d'accueils sous la main pour le moment.

- Elle ne va quand même pas aller dans ces endroits lugubres, s'indigna Lilly.

- Et tu veux qu'elle aille où, lui répondit Scotty. Je pense qu'elle comprendra, et qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas. Elle sait que pour le moment, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Mais je compte bien chercher sa famille. Si je dois aller en France, et bien j'irais !

- On dirait toi, Lilly, sourit Lindsay. Tu as réussi à contaminer tout le monde ?

- Faut croire, rit Lilly.

Ils décidèrent de laisser Lilly et Lindsay annoncer à Millie qu'elle devrait aller dans un endroit avec d'autres enfants, où des personnes pourraient s'occuper un peu mieux d'elle. Elle lança à Lilly un regard triste, mais ne pleura pas. Elle voulait se sentir forte, et ne pas passer pour un bébé. Pourtant Lindsay lui dit que si elle voulait pleurer, elle le pouvait. Lilly lui promit d'aller la voir le lendemain. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle devait être très fatiguée, donc elle ne s'embêterait pas. Et puis le centre était plein d'enfants de son âge, donc elle pouvait sûrement s'amuser aussi. Au moment où Lindsay allait partir avec Millie, celle-ci se précipita vers Lilly et la serra dans ses petits bras menus. Tout le monde les regardait, Lilly se sentit mal. Elle aurait voulu lui épargner cela, déjà que sa mère était à l'hôpital. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle lui avait promis d'aller la voir, et qu'elle s'y tiendrait.

John regardait sa collègue. Il comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle terminait sa thérapie. Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche à un projet pour prouver qu'elle allait bien. Aussi bien à elle, qu'à tout le monde. Il sourit, la Lilly qu'il avait connu, avec sa détermination et sa rage de justice était réapparue. Le soir, Lilly était de nouveau chez elle. Elle sentit une envie de pleurer la prendre. Elle décida donc de s'occuper l'esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle retombe dans cette spirale. Mais le cas de Millie l'avait touché et ébranlé. Pourtant elle avait décidé de s'en occuper jusqu'au bout. C'était une promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même, pour prouver qu'elle était de nouveau d'attaque, et que tout ça resterait un très mauvais souvenir. Elle avait la chance d'être en vie, et de pouvoir aider une petite fille. Pour sa mère, c'était logique, les parents s'en allaient avant leurs enfants. Mais pas n'importe quand, à l'âge de Millie elle trouvait ça injuste. Elle, au moins, avait pu profiter de sa mère, bon d'accord pas dans un état brillant, c'est loin d'être le cas, mais c'était sa mère, et même si elle avait souffert, elle lui avait pardonné. C'était le mieux à faire, car si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle s'en serait voulu toute sa vie. Elle se posa dans son canapé aux alentours de 21h30. Elle avait fait un peu de ménage, et s'était retrouvée à classer des documents. Elle n'avait pas vu l'heure, et commençait à avoir faim. Elle décida de sortir acheter de quoi manger, et opta pour un fast food. Elle se retrouva donc dans la file d'attente à choisir ce qu'elle allait manger, quand son portable sonna.

* * *

- Je me disais bien que c'était toi, fit Scotty.

- Quoi ? T'es où ?

- Dans la file d'attente, plus vers la porte. Je crois qu'on a eu la même idée.

Ils raccrochèrent, et Lilly attendit que son collègue ait choisi son menu. Ils s'assirent à une table et commencèrent leur repas. Lilly lui dit que ce n'était pas du tout ça qu'elle avait prévu au départ. Elle comptait manger chez elle, devant une rediffusion ou un dvd. Mais ce qu'elle ne lui dit pas c'est qu'en fait, elle était plutôt satisfaite du changement de programme. Il s'en aperçu et sourit. Il la dévisagea, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer et était donc en jean, t-shirt, blouson en jean et converse aux pieds, différente de la Lilly du bureau. Elle le remarqua et fut gênée, elle se justifia en lui disant qu'elle avait fait un brin de ménage chez elle, et qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle n'avait plus assez de courage pour la cuisine, ni pour se changer. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était dans une tenue plus décontractée. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire, un sourire qui fit une drôle d'impression à Lilly. Elle éclata de rire, et lui demanda qui il avait envie de séduire avec ce sourire. Il ne répondit pas, et bu une gorgée de son soda. De son côté, elle fit de même. Elle se traita d'idiote, avec sa dernière phrase, un silence gêné s'était installé. Elle regarda la table à côté de la leur, et vit un couple de personnes âgées avec des enfants en bas âges. Elle sourit au petit garçon qui la regardait, et en relevant la tête croisa le regard de la femme.

- Dites-le nous surtout si Timmy vous embête, fit-elle.

- Non, il ne nous embête pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Lilly, bien contente d'avoir trouvé une parade.

- Timmy laisse-les tranquille ! Et mange tes frites.

- Tu veux peut-être le ballon qui est là, demanda Scotty avec un clin d'œil.

Le visage du petit garçon s'éclaira d'un sourire, Scotty s'empressa de décrocher le petit ballon rouge et le donner au petit garçon. Sa grand-mère s'empressa de lui dire qu'il fallait le remercier, et s'excusa encore pour la gêne occasionnée. Lilly et Scotty répondirent en chœur qu'ils ne les avaient pas dérangé. La dame se leva et au moment de partir, adressa un clin d'œil à Lilly et s'éloigna en souriant. Il était loin le temps où elle aussi avait vécu tous ces petits moments de bonheur.

Ils restèrent encore un peu attablés, puis Scotty se dit que sa collègue voulait peut-être rentrer chez elle. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de sujet de conversation, alors Lilly avait embrayé sur Millie. Il nota que c'était une parade. Mais c'était elle qui avait commencé. Il avait remarqué aussi le soupir de soulagement qu'elle avait eu lorsque cette dame leur avait parlé. Il se dit donc qu'ils avaient beau être amis, il y avait toujours cette petite ambiguïté qu'il avait déjà ressenti au moment de leur brouille au sujet de Christina. Il se leva, prit son plateau et celui de sa partenaire. Lilly comprit ce que cela voulait dire et se leva à son tour. Ils sortirent, et une fois dehors ils se regardèrent. C'est lui qui donna le top pour le départ. Il lui dit qu'il commençait à fatiguer, et que la journée avait été longue. Il ajouta que si elle voulait faire autre chose, il était quand même partant. Elle sourit et lui dit avec malice qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Avant de s'éloigner au volant de leurs voitures, elle baissa sa vitre, il fit de même, et le remercia pour la soirée. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, elle passa une vitesse et s'éloigna. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder la voiture s'éloigner et prit aussi le chemin du retour.

Cette petite soirée imprévue leur avait fait un bien fou à tous les 2. Pendant ce court instant, ils n'avaient pas pensé à leurs vies si compliquées. C'est ainsi que le lendemain Lilly arriva au central avec entrain. Kat et Will, qui étaient déjà arrivés, la regardèrent étonnés. Kat se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer en une soirée. Elle n'eut pas trop l'occasion de creuser cette option, Lilly lui demanda de l'aider. Elles partirent donc en direction de l'hôpital, pour se renseigner sur l'état de Nicole. Scotty, quant à lui arriva bien après tout le monde, ce que Vera remarqua tout de suite. Il ne se priva pas pour le lui faire remarquer d'ailleurs. Il demanda où étaient les filles ? Will lui répondit qu'elles étaient déjà parties, et qu'il aurait fallu qu'il arrive plus tôt pour avoir le droit de participer lui aussi. Scotty se dirigea vers la cafetière et se servit une tasse. Il n'avait pas entendu son réveil, et s'était donc réveillé en retard. Après avoir prévenu Stillman, il était donc arrivé. Mais avant, il était passé au centre, pour savoir si Millie avait passé une bonne nuit. Rassuré, il était parti en direction du central, avec l'intention de dire à Lilly ce qu'il savait. Il avait vu son inquiétude la veille, et avait remarqué que même le soir elle y pensait.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci chère BB pour ta review ;-) Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi miss ^^

N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter... Merci

* * *

Kat et Lilly, elles, eurent moins de chance. L'état de Nicole était stationnaire. Il n'y avait aucune amélioration, mais le médecin avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas non plus d'aggravation. Par contre, ils avaient trouvé une adresse dans ses affaires. Lilly essayait de lire ce qui était marqué dessus, mais le papier était froissé et souillé par le sang de Nicole. Seul l'expert de la police scientifique pourrait arriver à déchiffrer l'adresse. Le seul mot qu'elle arrivait à lire était Michel.

- Michel ? C'est un prénom. Dit Lilly.

- Le père de Millie ? Demande Kat.

- Je ne pense pas. Millie ne nous en a pas parlé. Quel enfant oublierait de parler d'un de ses parents ?

- Un enfant maltraité !

- Non ! Millie n'est pas battue. Elle m'a parut savoir de quoi on parlait hier.

- Comme si c'était déjà arrivé... Elle aurait déjà perdu son père ?

- C'est ce que je crois aussi. Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on passe par le centre ? Je lui ai promis de venir la voir.

- Elle t'a touché ?

- Je dois avouer que oui. Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir ça à subir ! C'est bien trop tôt ! C'est déjà dur quand on est...

Lilly ne finit pas sa phrase. Rien que le fait de parler de sa mère lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle décida de se ressaisir. Il le fallait. Kat s'aperçut de la gêne de sa collègue, et essaya de la réconforter. Elle-même, n'avait plus que sa mère _(j'invente, car on ne le sait pas ça...)_ donc elle savait ce que Lilly pouvait bien ressentir. Elles arrivèrent devant le centre. Lilly avait prévenu Lindsay de leur passage.

- Ton collègue est déjà passé ce matin, l'informa t'elle.

- Ah oui ? Questionna Lilly. Personne ne m'a rien dit ?

- Scotty n'était pas encore arrivé quand on est parties, tu sais, répliqua Kat.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Lilly.

- Comme je lui ai dit, Millie était épuisée, et elle n'a quasiment rien mangé. Il paraît qu'elle s'endormait presque alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé le dessert.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Kat.

- Elle est avec les autres enfants de son âge, en train de dessiner je pense. Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouveau ?

- On a peut-être une piste, mais rien qui nous dise où elle va à l'école, dit Lilly.

* * *

La directrice du centre arriva à cet instant. Elle salua Lilly et Kat, et leur révéla que Millie était une petite fille adorable. Elle avait l'air de s'entendre avec une autre petite fille. Elles s'étaient tout de suite assises l'une à côté de l'autre au repas. Elle leur dit aussi qu'elle parlait bien le français pour un enfant de cet âge, c'était chose rare. Lilly lui apprit qu'elle avait des origines françaises. Mme Emery comprit mieux. Lilly demanda s'il était possible de la voir, elle montra en même temps le morceau de papier avec l'adresse. La directrice accepta. Si l'inscription était familière à Millie, cela les aiderait beaucoup. Elle n'était pourtant pas en âge de lire, mais peut-être que sa mère lui avait dit ce qu'il y avait de marquer sur cette feuille. Lindsay était partie chercher la fillette, elle revint avec elle. Aussitôt que Millie aperçut Lilly, elle se précipita dans les bras de celle-ci, à la surprise générale de tout le monde. Lilly en fut troublée. Autant d'amour chez un enfant était un cadeau. Elle envia pendant un court instant Kat, qui recevait cet amour tous les jours avec sa fille.

- Hey, ma grande, arrêtes ou tu vas me faire tomber, dit-elle avec hésitation. Tu as bien dormie ?

- Oui ! Dis, t'es venue pour me chercher ?

- Non, ma puce, mais je suis venue te dire bonjour de la part de ta maman. Elle est très fatiguée, et elle m'a demandé de venir te voir.

- C'est pas vrai. Maman dort. Elle n'arrête pas de dormir depuis hier. Si elle s'était réveillée, elle aurait voulu me voir ! dit Millie les larmes aux yeux.

- Ecoutes Millie, commença Lilly en s'agenouillant, ta mère est malade. Les médecins lui ont dit qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme beaucoup pour pouvoir guérir. Mais je te promets qu'elle a dit qu'il fallait veiller sur toi. Elle l'a dit aux infirmières qui s'occupent d'elle. Tu comprends ?

- C'est comme pour... mon papa ? Maman m'a dit que papa était très fatigué, mais il n'est jamais revenu de l'hôpital. Maman m'a dit qu'il était parti au ciel avec les anges.

- Hey, Millie, fit Kat en s'agenouillant à son tour. Tu veux que je te dise une chose. Ton papa et ta maman seraient fiers de toi. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en regardant Lilly avec inquiétude.

- Regardes ce papier. C'était dans les affaires de ta mère. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a marqué dessus ?

- Je ne sais pas lire, fit Millie, les larmes coulant sur sa joue.

- Je sais bien, dit Lilly, mais ta mère t'a peut-être lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

Millie prit le papier dans ses mains, et l'examina avec attention. Lilly retint un sourire. Elle était si concentrée et si sérieuse. Millie rendit le papier à Kat et lui dit qu'elle ne savait pas. Lilly lui demanda qui était Michel.

- C'est mon papi. Il habite en France. C'est maman qui me l'a dit.

Le portable de Kat sonna. Elle se releva et prit l'appel. C'était Vera qui la prévenait qu'un monsieur avait rapporté un sac au commissariat, et que par chance, il était encore plein de son contenu. Kat essaya de lui dire de ne pas trop laisser de suspens et de lui dire ce qu'il savait. Il s'agissait du sac de Nicole, qui avait été abandonné à quelques pâtés de maisons du central. Scotty et Will étaient partis au domicile de Nicole. Kat raccrocha avec un petit sourire. Au moins Nicole et Mille avaient une vie. Elles n'étaient pas sans le sou. Elle s'en doutait, car Millie était propre sur elle, et bien soignée. Elle demanda à Lilly de la suivre et lui raconta sa conversation. Lilly poussa elle aussi un soupir de soulagement. Ils allaient avancé un peu dans cette affaire. Elle dit à Millie qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne travailler, mais qu'elle lui promettait de s'occuper d'elle. Kat et Lilly repartirent donc en direction de la sortie. Lindsay retient Lilly.

- Je suis encore désolée Lil. Veux-tu qu'on se fasse une petite soirée toutes les 2 ?

- Lindsay, je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas. Je n'avais pas très envie de voir du monde ces derniers temps, mais je vais mieux. Je te le jure.

- Alors, on se voit un de ces soirs ?

- Oui, je te tiens au courant. Peut-être pas ce soir, tout dépend de...

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elles se séparèrent. Kat était déjà au volant et attendait que Lilly arrive. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers l'adresse donnée par Vera. Il lui avait dit qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de s'y rendre, mais le regard de Lilly lui avait conseillé d'y aller. Elles arrivèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Elles montrèrent leurs plaques à l'officier qui barrait le passage et entrèrent dans un petit immeuble assez sympa. Kat se dit que le quartier était plutôt pas mal. Elle avait remarqué une petite église qui était à l'angle d'un petit parc. On se serait cru dans un petit village.


	5. Chapter 5

Mais chuuut voyons... Ne pas révéler la suite hypothétique !

* * *

- Vous savez qu'on se débrouille bien, fit Scotty en guise de bonjour quand Lilly arriva à sa hauteur. Ce n'était pas la peine de venir.

- T'aurais pu nous dire aussi que t'étais passé voir Millie, lui répondit celle-ci en le fixant fermement.

- Kat et toi étiez déjà parties, et je savais que tu voulais voir par toi-même, répliqua t'il en soutenant son regard.

- Nicole est toujours dans le coma, dit Kat en réponse à la question que Scotty n'avait pas eu le temps de formuler. Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Continua t'elle pour éviter une petite chamaillerie.

- Will est en train de parler avec le concierge de l'immeuble, dit Scotty en ne lâchant pas des yeux sa collègue.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé au sujet d'un certain Michel ? Demanda Lilly en déviant son regard vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- Rien du tout, mais on attendait le feu vert pour commencer à chercher, dit-il en désignant un homme qui cherchait des indices sur un éventuel enlèvement. On n'a pas le droit de toucher pour le moment.

Lilly ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle s'était avancée et avait pris une paire de gants qu'elle trouva dans une mallette. Elle l'enfila et ouvrit le petit répertoire qui se trouvait à côté du téléphone. Il la regardait faire avec un petit sourire. Depuis combien de temps cette Lilly avait disparue ? Celle qui était impulsive et qui, quand elle avait une intuition elle se foutait de savoir si elle avait le droit ou non, elle fonçait. Celle qui se mettait parfois dans des situations impossibles, allant presque jusqu'à faire rater l'enquête. Ils se rappela l'affaire George, où elle n'était pas restée sagement à attendre que Stillman revienne. Et la fois où elle s'était rendue seule dans la maison d'un certain Joseph, toujours en désobéissant aux ordres. Kat le regardait et comprit elle aussi où il voulait en venir. Elle lui fit signe d'aller l'aider avant qu'elle ne s'énerve. Elle se dirigea vers elle, prit elle aussi une paire de gants, et en lança une à Scotty. Ils commencèrent donc leur recherche, non sans une nuance de reproche dans le ton de l'homme qui leur disait qu'il avait terminé, et qu'ils pouvaient continuer, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu pour commencer.

- J'ai trouvé ! Fit Lilly avec un sourire radieux. Michel David, il habite en France, à Paris, car c'est indiqué entre parenthèses. Il y a aussi un numéro de téléphone.

- Michel, c'est le nom qu'on a trouvé, fit Kat en s'approchant d'elle. Le grand-père de Millie est donc à Paris.

- Par contre il n'y a pas l'adresse exacte. Dit Scotty.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous bloquer, lui lança Lilly toujours souriante.

- Attendez ! Interrompit Kat. Ethan Jones...

- Le père de Millie, questionna Lilly.

- Oui, fit Will qui venait d'arriver. Il est mort il y a 1 an. Et Nicole avait en projet de retourner en France. Plus rien ne les retenant aux Etats Unis. Ethan était orphelin.

- Nicole avait sûrement dû prévenir ce Michel qu'elle rentrerait bientôt avec Millie, conclut Kat.

- Il faudrait peut-être appeler Michel David, pour le prévenir, fit Scotty sérieusement.

- Tu parles français ? Taquina Lilly. C'est une bonne idée, mais personne ici ne parle français.

- Un traducteur, ça se trouve tu sais, répliqua Scotty sur le même ton.

- En tout cas, je pense qu'il faut qu'on continue à chercher des indices sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Dit Will. Car Nicole ne s'est pas retrouvée à l'hôpital sans raison.

- Pour ça, je pense que Millie doit savoir quelque chose, remarqua Kat.

- Oui, je pense, elle est terrifiée. A mon avis elle dû assister à quelque chose. Fit Lilly.

- Il faudrait voir si on ne peut pas l'interroger avec une spécialiste, poursuit Will.

- Tu peux prononcer le mot de psy devant moi, tu sais, dit Lilly. Je vais demander à Léa si elle veut bien essayer ? Je pense que si ça se fait, Millie voudra que je reste.

- T'appelles ton psy par son prénom ? Demanda Scotty

- Ecoutes, je considère que j'ai le droit d'appeler par son prénom une personne que je vois très régulièrement depuis environ 10 mois. D'ailleurs, elle m'appelle bien par le mien, poursuit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille mener l'interrogatoire au central, mais plutôt dans un endroit où Millie se sent en confiance, ajouta Will.

- Comme ici, firent Lilly et Scotty en même temps.

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à chercher d'éventuels indices qui pourraient les aider, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que le programme de Nicole pour la semaine, affiché sur le réfrigérateur. Lilly déchiffra ce qui était écrit. Elle lisait bien les jours de la semaine, mais tout le reste était en français. Elle reconnu pourtant un mot : passeport. Elle en déduisit qu'elle devait récupérer un passeport à l'ambassade pour Millie, vu que le sien était dans le sac qui se trouvait au central. Son portable sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait. Il s'agissait de Lindsay.

- Rush !

- Lil, j'ai bien peur de t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Nicole ?

- Oui, je conduis Millie en urgent à l'hôpital. L'état de Nicole s'est aggravé. Les médecins pensent qu'elle ne passera pas la nuit.

- J'arrive tout de suite, fit-elle. Comment Millie le prend ?

- Pour le moment, ça va. Je lui ai dit que sa mère voulait la voir, mais je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on lui dise la vérité.

- On se rejoint à l'hôpital.

Elles raccrochèrent. Lilly s'assit sur une chaise et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle se ressaisit et prévint les autres de ce qu'il se passait. Elle demanda à Will de l'accompagner. Il accepta. Kat s'était approchée, mais Scotty la retint. Il connaissait Lilly. Elle avait besoin de force et de courage. Il lui dit qu'ils l'aideraient bien plus en continuant à chercher des indices, et maintenant à essayer de savoir qui s'occuperait de Millie.

20 minutes plus tard, Lilly et Will étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Nicole. Lindsay se dirigea vers eux et désigna Millie. Elle venait de lui apprendre. Dès que Millie vit Lilly, elle se leva, vint à sa rencontre, lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle la suivit donc, laissant Will et Lindsay derrière elles. Ils se regardèrent, ils surent que ce moment serait très difficile à passer pour une si jeune enfant. Will, quant à lui se dit que pour Lilly se serait aussi difficile. Elle n'avait pas besoin de revivre ça, et le fait qu'elle se soit attachée à Millie rendait la chose plus compliquée. Millie s'était approchée du lit. Elle regardait sa mère, qui avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Les infirmières avaient dit à Lilly que ce n'était qu'une façade. Millie s'approcha encore un peu, et doucement prit la main de Nicole qu'elle porta à sa joue.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je suis une grande fille, et je ne pleure pas. Dis bonjour à papa.

Cette phrase laissa Lilly complètement interdite. Elle regarda Millie d'un œil plein de tendresse, et elle l'a vit embrasser Nicole une dernière fois. Puis elle s'éloigna et vint se placer à côté d'elle et lui prit la main qu'elle serra fort. Lilly ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elle fit une promesse silencieuse à Nicole. Elle lui dit qu'elle s'occuperait de Millie le temps que ses grands-parents soient prévenus, et que s'il le fallait, elle irait la conduire elle-même en France.

Millie n'ayant jamais voulu être séparée de Lilly, resta donc avec elle. Lindsay lui assura qu'elle ferait le maximum, mais qu'à son avis Millie ne pourrait pas rester avec elle indéfiniment. Elle lui répondit qu'elle le savait. Stillman les avait convoqué toutes les 2 dans son bureau.

- Ecoutes Lilly, Millie n'a pas le droit de rester, tu le sais ça.

- Mais bien sûr que je le sais, que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais la kidnapper ?

- J'ai eu un des fonctionnaires de l'ambassade France, il m'a dit qu'il ferait son possible pour que cela se fasse rapidement. Il veut éviter que Millie ne subisse plus longtemps ce traumatisme.

- A t'on des nouvelles de ses grands-parents ? Demanda Lindsay.

- Oui, mais hélas M. David ne peut pas se déplacer pour un si long voyage. Sa femme vient de subir une opération.

- Je veux bien faire le voyage, l'interrompit Lilly. Et puis, je ne suis jamais allée en France.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller toute seule, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je sais.

- Et je ne peux pas t'accompagner Lil. Seule une assistante sociale de l'ambassade pourrait.

- Je vais d'abord voir avec l'ambassade s'ils acceptent cette solution, et après on s'inquiétera sur la personne qui vous accompagnera.

- Il y a quand même une chose que nous pourrions tenter ? Demanda Lilly. On sait que Nicole va succomber à ses blessures, mais ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est comment cela s'est passé. Millie était présente...

- Attends, tu ne veux quand même pas la confronter...

- Et je pense qu'elle doit avoir envie que celui qui a tué sa mère soit jugé pour ce qu'il a commis.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Lilly, je pense que vous avez raison, mais pas ce soir ! Millie a eu son quota de traumatisme aujourd'hui !

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi.

Après avoir convenu de voir dès le lendemain comment cela se passerait, Lilly et Lindsay sortirent du bureau. Kat alla à leur rencontre, Lilly avait décidé d'appeler Léa pour lui faire part de son projet. Celle-ci accepta donc de rencontrer Millie le lendemain. Elle savait que dans ces cas, il fallait être prudent et rapide.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly passa donc sa soirée à essayer d'imaginer comment l'entretien de Millie se passerait. Elle appréhendait. Peut-être se revoyait-elle enfant ? Léa lui avait demandé de penser à cette éventualité lors de leurs séances. Peut-être avait-elle une chose à régler, et que tant qu'elle ne s'en serait pas occupée, elle n'avancerait pas. En tout cas, elle avait la sensation que Millie l'aiderait peut-être. Elle s'y était attachée à une vitesse folle.

De son côté, Scotty avait accepté la proposition de Nick et de Will. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés chez Nick pour passer une soirée sympa. Mais même s'il était présent, son esprit était ailleurs. Ce que Will remarqua aussitôt. Il repensait à la réaction de Lilly face à cette situation. Il l'avait surprit en train de pleurer sur le balcon. Il était resté caché quelques secondes, puis était allé la rejoindre pour lui dire que Millie voulait lui dire au revoir avant de repartir pour la nuit. Elle avait essuyé d'un geste rapide sa joue, mais il l'avait vu. Il essaya de lui parler, mais elle lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine. Cette affaire la touchait personnellement. Il se demandait juste à quel point, et comment s'en sortirait-elle ?

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de 10h, Lilly, Kat attendaient que Lindsay et Millie arrivent. Elles étaient devant la porte de l'immeuble. Léa était un peu plus loin et téléphonait. Sûrement des rendez-vous à décaler. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps allait durer son entretien avec Millie. Elle avait autorisé Lilly à y assister, d'abord parce qu'elle était inspecteur, et en même temps elle voulait voir comment elle gérait la situation. Mais ça, elle s'était abstenue de lui dire. Elle lui avait plutôt fait remarquer que Millie se sentirait plus en confiance avec elle. Comme elle l'avait pensé, l'entretien fut très pénible. Lilly avait pour ordre de ne pas intervenir, seulement pour demander à Millie de répondre, ou si elle avait bien compris la question. Après plus d'une heure, Léa décida de faire une pause. Elle prit Lilly à part et lui demanda d'essayer de réconforter Millie. Celle-ci était avec Lindsay. Elle pleurait. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne elle lui demanda si elle allait bien. A cette question, Lilly lui adressa un sourire, et lui répondit qu'à partir du moment où elle travaillait, elle allait bien, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Elle s'approcha de Lindsay qui fit mine de s'éloigner. Elle lui demanda de rester, elle avait besoin d'aide. Millie prit la main de la jeune femme, qui s'agenouilla à son niveau.

- Ecoute ma puce, tu fais du bon travail, mais je sais que ce que je vais te demander est assez dur, essaie de te rappeler. La moindre petite chose peut nous aider.

- Ca s'est passé si vite, tu sais. Je me suis cachée, et j'ai attendu.

- Je sais Millie, mais essaie de te souvenir, tu disais que de là où tu étais tu voyais ta mère. Tu sais Léa est une de mes amies, elle ne te fera pas de mal.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai peur que...

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Celui qui a fait ça ne reviendra pas, je te le promets. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu nous aides. Tu comprends ?

- Oui.

Léa fit signe qu'elle était prête. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les 2 vers elle. Millie demanda si elle pouvait garder la main de Lilly dans la sienne, Léa n'y vit aucune objection. Millie commença donc son récit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Léa lui demanda de raconter comment sa mère avait été blessée. Lilly sentit la pression des doigts de Millie se resserrée. De sa main libre elle lui caressa la joue. Léa les regardait et fut surprise. L'instinct maternel que toute femme a en elle prenait le dessus chez la jeune femme. Elle comprit mieux son allusion au sujet de l'interrogatoire. Elle tiendrait le coup pour Millie.

* * *

30 minutes plus tard Millie avait tout raconté. Elle avait vu un homme dans la rue. Il s'était approché d'elles et avait demandé l'heure à Nicole. Le temps qu'elle lui réponde un autre homme avait surgi d'une ruelle et avait entraîné Nicole avec lui. Millie eut juste le temps de se cacher sous un porche, et de là elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Ce n'était pas des voleurs, ils avaient balancé le sac un peu plus loin. Elle avait fermé les yeux, mais les cris que poussaient sa mère étaient si déchirants qu'elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Léa et Lilly se regardèrent. Avait-elle été violée ? Une autopsie serait faite de toute façon. Elle demanderait qu'il y ait un contrôle. Une fois sorties, Lilly demanda à Kat de prévenir Stillman qu'elles arrivaient au central pour dresser les portraits robots des 2 agresseurs. Kat ne demanda aucune précision, elle regarda Millie et comprit que cela avait été éprouvant pour elle. Lindsay lui avait autorisé à aller chercher sa peluche préférée. C'est ainsi que 5 minutes Millie réapparut les bras chargés de jouets. Lilly et Lindsay ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Lindsay t'as dit de prendre ta peluche préférée, et non ta chambre entière, Millie ! S'exclama Lilly.

- Oui, mais si j'ai envie de jouer avec un jouet que je n'ai pas...

- Tu n'a pas un doudou que tu prends pour dormir ? Lui demanda Lindsay.

- Je suis une grande fille, je n'ai plus de doudou !

- T'es sûre ? Continua t'elle.

- Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir ma puce, fit Lilly d'une voix douce.

- Il est sous mon oreiller. Maman me l'a mis là, car elle me dit que même si je n'en veux plus, il est là et veille sur moi.

Millie courut chercher la peluche en question. C'était un petit ours Teddy, qui n'était plus de 1ère jeunesse. Une des pattes de l'ours pendait, tandis qu'une autre avait été recousue à maintes reprises. La petite fille ne se fit pas prier, et fit un câlin réconfortant à l'ourson. Kat regardait avec un œil plein de tendresse. Elle se ressaisit, si les gars passaient dans le coin, ils se moqueraient d'elles. Elles se regardèrent et remarquèrent qu'elles se retenaient toutes de pleurer. Même Léa, qui faisait celle qui écoutait son répondeur, essuya discrètement une larme qui perlait dans ses yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles était si injuste, qu'elle se demandait pourquoi cela arrivait ?

Elles arrivèrent au central. Vera et Stillman les accueillirent avec empressement, tandis que Will apporta à Millie un bel éclair au chocolat que la fillette s'empressa de dévorer, sous les yeux malicieux de Scotty. Il apporta la boîte en carton à Lindsay et Lilly. Kat en prit un au passage et le remercia. Lilly posa la question qui paraissait évidente.

- C'est en quel honneur ?

- Comme ça, je me disais bien que les filles et le chocolat c'était une belle et grande histoire d'amour. Et apparemment il n'y a pas d'âge pour la vivre, poursuit-il en esquivant la petite tape de Lilly.

- Oui, car on sait qu'au moins le chocolat ne nous fera jamais souffrir, renchérit Lindsay avec un sourire destiné à Lilly.

- Euh, je ne suis pas trop d'accord là-dessus, fit Kat avec un petit sourire.

- Il ne faut pas en abuser, c'est tout, fit Lilly en prenant un éclair.

Elle vint s'installer à côté de Millie et prit une bouchée du petit gâteau. Elle regarda la fillette et sourit. Elle demanda qu'on lui apporte une serviette, Millie avait du chocolat un peu partout autour de sa bouche. Elle lui donna le kleenex que Vera lui avait tendu, et lui dit de s'essuyer la bouche. La fillette s'exécuta, mais avant se lécha les doigts pleins de chocolat. Lilly sourit encore plus. Comme elle, elle avait mangé des éclairs en plantant ses doigts dans les trous _(j'avoue c'est comme ça que je les mangeais moi !)_ Scotty s'assit à son tour à côté de Millie, et interrogea Lilly du regard. Elle lui répondit avec un signe de tête. Il comprit qu'il valait mieux en parler sans que Millie soit présente. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, le dessinateur venait d'arriver. Lindsay vint à sa rencontre, et demanda à Millie de l'accompagner. Celle-ci jeta un regard désespéré à Lilly qui la rassura en lui disant que tout irait bien. Il fallait qu'elle décrive au monsieur le visage des 2 hommes qu'elle avait vu. La petite fille se leva et se dirigea vers Lindsay et Kat.

Stillman profita de ce moment pour faire un rapide résumé de son entretien avec l'ambassade. La requête de Lilly avait été accordée. Elle partait donc pour Paris en compagnie de Millie. Quelqu'un les prendrait en charge une fois arrivées. Nick et Will demandèrent qui devraient accompagner Lilly. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller seule. Il y avait déjà eu des cas d'enlèvement suite à ces voyages. Même s'ils savaient que Lilly ne commettrait jamais cette erreur, c'était la loi. Scotty se proposa, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogatif de la part de Vera. Il se justifia en disant qu'il n'était jamais allé en Europe. Il trouvait ça dommage en plus. Lilly acquiesça, et interrogea son chef. Il accepta. Millie avait l'air d'avoir confiance en eux. Certes, elle avait passé plus de temps avec la jeune femme, mais il avait une intuition.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit, fut assez mouvementée. Entre l'enquête et les préparatifs du départ et déménagement de Millie, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps pour les loisirs. Mais Lindsay et Lilly avaient eu le temps de s'accorder une soirée. Elles avaient mangé dans un restaurant en se rappelant leur vie d'adolescentes. Ce qui leur valut plusieurs fous rires. Surtout au moment où elles s'étaient amusées à imiter leur prof de sport. Puis vint la question sur les amours. Lindsay vit au regard que lui lança son amie, qu'il aurait mieux valut éviter ce sujet. Mais trop tard, la question était posée.

- Ecoute, commença Lilly en hésitant. Pour le moment, c'est le calme plat. Mais bon, j'ai déjà du mal à me supporter moi-même ces temps-ci, donc ce n'est pas pour supporter quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je comprends.

- Et toi ? Demanda Lilly malicieusement.

- Oh tu sais ce que c'est ! On croit que c'est parti pour durer, et puis finalement ça s'arrête. Phil et moi avons rompu il y a bientôt 6 mois.

- Quoi ? Pourtant...

- C'est moi. Je me suis aperçue un matin en me levant, que je ne l'aimais plus.

- Je suis désolée...

- Il ne faut pas, je profite de la vie là, fit Lindsay en riant. Au fait, Paris !

- Quoi Paris ?

- C'est une des plus belles villes du monde. Et tu y vas...

- Pour le boulot ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Répliqua Lilly du tac au tac.

- Rien. Mais ne dit pas que ton collègue n'est pas séduisant. Je te connais et si tu nies, je saurais que tu mens, répondit Lindsay malicieusement.

- Nous sommes collègues et amis, Scotty et moi ! Lilly était néanmoins déstabilisée par la question de Lindsay. C'est tout ! Rajouta t'elle sérieusement.

- Ok ! Ok ! Mais comme je suis ton amie, je me dois te dire certaines choses. Je sais que tu ferais la même chose pour moi !

- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter de ma vie sentimentale, mais je pense savoir la gérer toute seule, et surtout, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes m'embrouiller l'esprit avec tes suppositions.

Lilly éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son amie. Lindsay la suivit, mais elle était sérieuse. Partir dans un pays inconnu et qui plus est, Paris, avec un collègue/ami, il pouvait s'en passer des choses, surtout que cela n'allait pas être une partie de rigolade. Vu la rapidité à laquelle Lilly et Millie s'étaient attachées l'une à l'autre. Quant à Lilly, même si Lindsay lui avait fait part de cette supposition sur le ton de la plaisanterie, elle savait qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle bu une gorgée de vin et se détendit.

La veille du départ, Millie passa la journée avec Lilly à l'ambassade. Il fallait régler les derniers détails. Scotty, était en train de travailler sur l'enquête. Il avait insisté pour les accompagner, mais Lilly lui avait répliqué qu'il aiderait bien plus en coffrant les meurtriers. Nicole avait succombé à ses blessures 2 jours auparavant, il fallait s'en occuper. Ils avaient d'ailleurs bien avancé. Plusieurs témoins avaient vu 2 individus pas très clairs, selon une dame d'une soixantaine d'années, courir comme s'ils allaient rater leur train, tout près du lieu du crime. Mais il savait très bien que l'affaire ne serait pas classée avant leur départ. Lilly avait donc pour mission de régler aussi bien les détails pour le voyage de Millie, mais aussi pour eux. A leur grande satisfaction, les démarches ne leur prirent qu'une matinée. Elles avaient quartier libre l'après-midi. Les affaires de Nicole et de Millie étant déjà parties en direction de la France, Lilly décida donc de faire profiter de Philadelphie à Millie. Après tout elle y avait vécu les 4 premières années de sa vie. Le corps de Nicole avait été rapatrié aussi, à la demande de Michel David. L'enterrement devait avoir lieu dans le cimetière où un caveau appartenait à la famille. Le soir, Millie ne voulait pas quitter Lilly, qui lui expliqua qu'elle devait préparer ses affaires, et donner tous les papiers à Scotty. Millie acquiesça, et lui promit d'être sage. Lilly comprit. La fillette avait peur. Normal, elle s'envolait vers l'inconnu.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour tes commentaires chère BB87 ^^ Mais les autres, n'hésitez pas, surtout... Même si vosu m'avez lu ailleurs, ça fait toujours plaisir :-))

* * *

Avant de rentrer chez elle, Lilly se dirigea vers l'immeuble de son collègue. Il lui avait demandé de passer. Ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, vu qu'ils se voyaient le lendemain. Elle arriva donc chez lui.  
- Tu comptes faire l'aller-retour cette nuit ? Lui demanda t'elle avec un sourire. Ou alors, tu n'as pas confiance, et tu crois que je vais perdre les billets.  
- Mince, tu m'as eu ! Oui, j'avoue j'ai peur que tu perdes les billets, dans ton bazar, dit-il en riant.  
- Pffff ! Je ne préfère même pas relever ! Ca ne vaut pas le coup, fit-elle en riant aussi.  
- Comment va Millie ?  
- Pas très bien. Elle a peur. Je pense qu'elle ne va pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.  
- Et toi ? Tu vas dormir ?  
- Moi, c'est différent. Je ne m'envole pas vers l'inconnu.  
- Dans un sens, oui. On ne connaît pas la France !  
- Tu sais que c'est un pays aussi moderne que le nôtre !  
- Et tu parles le français ?  
- Mais, arrêtes ! Tu ne ferais pas un petit coup de panique là ? On y va pour Millie, on n'y va pas pour faire du tourisme. Et même si c'était le cas, il y a des interprètes !  
- Je m'inquiète pour Millie, c'est tout, fit-il. Et...  
- Et bien arrête ! Arrête de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien, Millie va bien...  
- Je sais que tu dis ça pour me rassurer, mais...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Lilly le regardait, et il interpréta son regard comme un reproche. Elle tiendrait le coup pour Millie. Après, c'est après. Il hésita, et ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se regarder. Puis Lilly se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la suivit, il comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre. Ils partaient le lendemain, et les valises ne se font pas toutes seules. Il lui rappela que Stillman passait la prendre aux alentour de 9h, ensuite il passait le chercher et se dirigerait vers le centre où Millie les attendrait. Leur avion décollant à 11h30, ils avaient le temps. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne l'oublierai pas, et que de toute façon, Stillman l'appellerai aussi pour le lui rappeler. Il sourit et lui dit qu'il s'attendait aussi à un appel de leur boss.

La soirée se déroulant trop rapidement au goût de Lilly, elle empiéta sur une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle ne pensait pas que de préparer une valise pour partir en voyage lui prendrait autant de temps. Elle avait allumé la télé sur la chaîne météo et regardait toutes les 30 minutes le flash sur le temps en Europe. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais elle, elle avait bien l'intention de jouer à la touriste lors de leurs pauses. Ils partaient pour 15 jours, il y avait donc certainement du temps à consacrer pour le tourisme. Elle s'était déjà renseignée, sur Le Louvre et une mini croisière sur La Seine. Elle ne savait pas du tout alors pourquoi elle hésitait tant pour ses bagages. C'était le printemps, donc elle prenait des affaires mi-saison, et quelques affaires un peu moins chaudes. Soudain l'allusion de Lindsay lui revint en mémoire. Elle la chassa rapidement, en pensant qu'elle se faisait des films. Et puis décida de se coucher. A 3 heures du matin, quoi de plus normal. Ce qu'elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que de son côté, Scotty était un peu dans le même état qu'elle. Sauf que lui se faisait plus de soucis pour Millie et Lilly. Il comprit pourquoi Stillman avait si facilement accepté qu'il l'accompagne. Il était sûrement le seul à être capable de raisonner Lilly.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, ils montèrent à bord de l'avion qui les emmenaient tout droit vers la capitale française. Les chats de Lilly étaient en pension chez une de ses voisines, qui avaient pour mission de les emmener quelques fois chez elle, pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas trop abandonnés. Stillman avait été pile à l'heure, et quand ils étaient passés chercher Millie, celle-ci les attendait de pied ferme avec Lindsay. Lilly avait souri face à l'impatience de la fillette. C'était la 1ère fois qu'elle prenait l'avion, donc elle comprit.  
- Vas-tu arrêter de bouger Millie, fit Lilly avec un ton de reproche dans la voix. On va bientôt décoller, et il faut que tu sois tranquille.  
- Elle est trop serrée ma ceinture.  
- C'est normal, lui répondit Scotty en lui prenant la main. Ce n'est pas comme dans une voiture. Quand l'avion va décoller, il vaut mieux que tu sois attachée de cette façon.  
- C'est vrai ? Demanda Millie en tournant la tête vers Lilly.  
- Oui, ma puce, c'est vrai.  
- Je te remercie de me croire, fit Scotty en prenant un ton faussement déçu.  
A sa grande surprise, Lilly éclata de rire. Il la regarda.  
- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
- Ta susceptibilité ! Fit la jeune femme en riant. C'est dingue, comme tu arrives à prendre la mouche face à une petite fille de 4 ans !  
Millie qui était installée entre eux, les dévisagea tour à tour, et se mit elle aussi à rire. Scotty voyant qu'il était minoritaire se renfrogna. Si elles se liguaient toutes les 2 contre lui, le vol serait très long. Millie voyant sa réaction, arrêta de rire et lui dit qu'elle allait le croire maintenant. Elle souriait, et Lilly fut stupéfaite, c'était la 1ère fois qu'elle la voyait aussi radieuse. Elle croisa alors le regard de son collègue et vit qu'il avait la même réaction. Durant le vol, Millie qui voulait se faire pardonner, décida qu'elle allait continuer d'embêter Scotty, ce qui à chaque fois marchait et faisait rire Lilly. Millie l'avait remarqué, et profita d'être seule avec Lilly pour lui poser une question qu'elle pensait innocente.  
- On dirait qu'on est une famille !  
- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme, en essayant de paraître calme.  
- Bah oui, tu peux être ma maman et lui mon papa. Il pourrait être ton amoureux !  
- Peut-être, commença Lilly, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ma grande, poursuit-elle sérieusement. Personne ne pourra remplacer tes parents, tu sais.  
- Je sais, mais les gens dans l'avion ne sont pas au courant. Ils pensent sûrement qu'on est une famille, et que vous êtes amoureux.  
- Millie...  
- Je sais. Mais tu ne trouves pas que ça serait bien ?

Millie esquiva la réplique de Lilly et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, laissant la jeune femme avec un air dubitatif. Elle les observa de loin, et commença à paniquer. Même si une fillette de 4 ans commençait à lui poser cette question, c'est qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Que Lindsay la lui pose, elle comprenait, mais Millie. La voix de l'hôtesse la sortit de sa réflexion, et lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne s'asseoir. Ils allaient traverser une zone de turbulences. Elle obéit et vint s'installer aux côtés de Millie qui était en train de dessiner. Le reste du vol sembla durer une éternité pour la jeune femme, ce que Scotty remarqua et ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer sa drôle de tête.  
- Je ne savais pas que t'étais malade en avion ?  
- Ca doit être le repas, lui répondit-elle en évitant son regard.  
- Auquel tu n'as pas touché. Oui, bien sûr je te crois ! N'ais pas honte ! Beaucoup de personnes sont dans ton cas tu sais !  
- J'ai mal dormi cette nuit...  
- Ne cherche pas d'excuses Lil, fit-il malicieusement. Je ne le répèterai à personne, n'est-ce pas Millie ? Continua t'il avec un clin d'œil pour la fillette.

- Quoi ? C'était plus marrant quand vous m'embêtiez toutes les 2 ! Et oui, comme ça tu sais ce que ça fait !  
Il s'interrompit. Il vit qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il entreprit de calmer Millie qui s'était prise au jeu, et lui dit de la laisser tranquille. Ce que la petite fille fit. Elle vient même se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme, qui fut surprise. Elle regarda son collègue, qui était pareil. Elle lui avait pris la main en même temps qu'elle était allée près de Lilly. Ils comprirent tous les 2. Elle commençait à réaliser. Les yeux de Lilly se remplirent de larmes, et elle détourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que Millie la surprenne, et par la même occasion Scotty, qui comprit quand même !

L'avion commença sa descente au-dessus de la capitale française. Ca faisait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant que Lilly distinguait des paysages. Très lointains, certes, mais ce n'était plus la grande étendue d'eau qu'elle avait pu réussir à voir avant. Il faut dire aussi que le vol fut très agréable. A part une petite zone de turbulences, il avait fait un temps magnifique. Elle fut incapable de dire combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle se retourna vers Millie qui était toujours blottie contre elle, et dévisagea Scotty, qui lui était plongé dans un guide touristique. Elle sourit, il avait l'air très concentré, et elle faillit lui dire qu'il y avait une traduction en général. Il remarqua que sa collègue avait fini sa sieste, et lui dit d'un ton très doux, que Millie dormait à poings fermés. Lilly ne bougea plus de peur de la réveiller. Elle la regarda quand même et vit que son collègue avait rattaché se ceinture. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle repensa aux paroles de Millie. Elle secoua la tête et reprit sa contemplation du ciel. Il faisait nuit, et elle arriva à distinguer la Tour Eiffel qui scintillait, enfin ce qu'elle prit pour le monument, car à cette hauteur, elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre à 100 %.

Une fois arrivés à Roissy, ils durent se dépêcher pour récupérer les bagages. Millie étant encore endormie, Scotty la portait, tandis que Lilly réceptionnait les valises. Elle avait récupéré un petit caddie et y déposait tous les sacs qu'elle voyait défiler sur le tapis roulant. Une fois dans le terminal, une femme vint à leur rencontre.  
- Vous devez être les inspecteurs de Philadelphie ? Dit-elle dans un anglais assez sommaire.  
- Oui, lui répondit Scotty.  
- Je suis Ingrid Bertrand, et je suis chargée de vous accompagner au commissariat central de police.  
- Inspecteurs Rush et Valens, fit Lilly en sortant sa plaque. Et voici Millie David, continua t'elle en désignant la fillette endormie.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il faut vraiment que vous passiez au commissariat avant d'aller à l'hôtel.  
- Nous comprenons, répondit Scotty.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture, que Millie se réveilla. Elle paniqua quelques instants, puis regarda à sa droite et vit Scotty. Rassurée, elle se frotta les yeux.  
- Hey, t'es réveillée, paresseuse ! Lui dit-il.  
- On est où ?  
- A Paris ! Répondit Lilly en se retournant.  
- Déjà ! Mais il fait nuit !  
- Oui, il est tard pour les petites filles, lui indiqua Scotty. Aux Etats-Unis il est à peu près 20h. Mais ici, il est plus de 2h du matin.  
- J'ai faim, fit la fillette.  
- On s'arrête devant un mcdo, et vous commandez à manger, dit Ingrid. Ca tombe bien, il y en un dans le coin qui fait 24 sur 24.

Une fois arrivés dans la file d'attente, Lilly demanda à Millie ce qu'elle voulait manger ? La fillette lui répondit qu'elle voulait un hamburger. Ingrid, comprit et leur dit de la laisser faire. Elle commanda donc, un happy meal, en précisant que c'était pour une petite fille, et pour Lilly et Scotty 2 menus royal cheese. Lilly, ayant du mal à choisir, s'était résignée à prendre la même chose que son collègue. Millie écoutait avec attention ce qu'Ingrid commandait. Elle la reprit une fois en lui disant qu'elle voulait de l'eau. Le tout dans un français irréprochable. Lilly jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son collègue. Elle ne savait pas que Millie savait parler couramment cette langue. Nicole avait du lui apprendre, voulant qu'elle ait double nationalité, sans doute. Ingrid la félicita, et lui dit qu'elle n'avait presque pas d'accent. Le reste du voyage se passa relativement vite. Millie avait entreprit d'apprendre quelques mots à son voisin. Quand ils descendirent de la voiture, Scotty savait compter jusqu'à 10.


	8. Chapter 8

Doucement chère Fan number one ! Ne vous emballez pas trop vite... Une petite suite.

* * *

Le commissaire Chartier vint à leur rencontre, et leur indiqua où s'asseoir. Heureusement qu'Ingrid et Millie étaient avec eux, car le pauvre commissaire ne savait pas comment s'exprimer. Ils firent donc un mini débriefing, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, leur dîner quasiment froid, maintenant. Millie ne se plaignit pas, elle aurait pu dévorer n'importe quoi. Ingrid faisait la traduction, et Millie y prenait part, fière de pouvoir aider. Lilly était bluffée, la petite fille ne faisait aucune faute, Ingrid ne la reprenait pas. Elle rit en pensant qu'elle allait beaucoup les aider une fois dans l'hôtel. Le commissaire leur indiqua l'adresse de leur hôtel, il leur dit qu'ils n'auraient normalement aucun problème, il s'était assuré que l'établissement était bilingue. Millie se retrouva avec Lilly. Il y avait 2 lits dans leur chambre. Elles se couchèrent donc et durent s'endormir aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, elles étaient descendues prendre le petit déjeuner. Elles étaient attablées depuis environ 15 minutes, quand Scotty arriva à son tour. Contrairement à Lilly qui avait besoin de peu de sommeil, il n'était pas très réveillé. Elle le remarqua et sourit.

- Tu penses arriver à te servir au buffet ? Où alors tu finis ton réveil ! Il n'y a pas de serveur ! Fit Lilly en se moquant de son partenaire.

- Comment vous faîtes pour être réveillées, Demanda t'il.

- Il fallait te coucher plus tôt, le taquina Lilly.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais impossible de m'endormir. Le décalage sûrement.

- On a fort à faire aujourd'hui. On a rendez-vous à 10h au commissariat.

- Et on y va comment ?

- En taxi ! Fit Millie.

- Qui a dit que les enfants étaient trop petits pour comprendre ? Demanda Lilly. C'est pertinent ma grande.

Ils finirent de déjeuner, et se rendirent au commissariat.

- Je vous ai loué une voiture, leur dit Ingrid.

- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Lilly. Votre patron n'est pas là ?

- Il est dans son bureau.

- En parlant de patron, je vais appeler Stillman, pour lui dire qu'on est bien arrivé, dit Scotty.

Il s'éloigna, et composa le numéro du lieutenant. Il lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient prévu aujourd'hui. Quant à Stillman, il le prévint que la journée de la veille n'avait pas été vaine. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un témoin du meurtre de Nicole. Vera et Jeffries l'avaient interrogé. Il lui résuma l'interrogatoire. Olivia Jims avait remarqué une chose inhabituelle. Elle avait vu Millie se cacher. Elle s'était donc approchée, et avait dérangé les 2 agresseurs en bousculant un conteneur dont le couvercle s'était refermé brutalement. Elle avait entendu l'un d'eux parler. Elle n'avait pas vu Nicole, et avait reconnu un homme. Il lui semblait familier. Au début, elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Il s'agissait d'un livreur d'une pizzeria du quartier. Ils raccrochèrent, et Scotty se dirigea vers les autres. Il leur fit un rapide résumé, qu'Ingrid traduisit.

- Est-ce qu'on sait si elle a reconnu le 2ème homme ? Demanda Lilly.

- Elle ne l'a pas assez bien vu. Il était masqué par l'autre. Répondit-il. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, non on ne sait pas encore son nom ! Kat et Nick interrogent le patron de la pizzeria.

- J'aimerais vraiment qu'ils soient arrêtés avant que... Avant l'enterrement, dit-elle tout bas.

- Ils font de leur mieux, sans doute. Affirma Ingrid.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais c'est aujourd'hui que nous rencontrons le grand-père de Millie, fit le commissaire à Ingrid.

- Et que fait-on de Millie ? S'enquit Scotty, après avoir écouté Ingrid faire la traduction.

- Elle reste ici, et nous restons ici, commença Ingrid. C'est son grand-père qui se déplace. Question de facilité.

- Ah oui ? Questionna Lilly. C'est pas comme chez nous !

- De toute façon il arrive dans 15 minutes, les avertit Chartier en anglais.

Millie étouffa un rire. L'accent du commissaire était comique. Il parlait anglais comme si c'était du français. Lilly s'en aperçut et lui fit un signe de reproche. Si c'était elle qui parlait en français, elle massacrerait tout autant la langue. Scotty les avait surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu sa collègue aussi autoritaire et douce à la fois. Une personne qui passerait dans les parages, les prendraient pour une mère et sa fille. Il sourit. Si Millie pouvait lui redonner cette confiance qu'elle avait perdue, il serait très content. Mais en même temps, il ne fallait surtout pas la laisser s'attacher à elle. Même si leur chef ne le lui avait pas dit ouvertement, il pensait qu'il arriverait à la raisonner.

* * *

C'est ainsi que 20 minutes plus tard, un homme d'environ 65 ans se présenta. Le commissaire alla tout de suite à sa rencontre, et il revinrent tous les 2 vers eux. Ingrid, qui avait comprit avait demandé à une de ses collègues de s'occuper de Millie, qui ne voulut pas au début, mais accepta quand Scotty lui promit de l'emmener faire un tour de voiture. Ce qui fit sourire Lilly, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas Paris, elle ne raterait ça pour rien au monde ! A leur grande surprise, Michel David s'exprimait dans un anglais plus que satisfaisant. Il leur expliqua qu'il était retraité de l'enseignement, et que sa matière était l'anglais.

- Ce qui va énormément nous faciliter, remarqua Scotty.

- Pour nous, oui, mais pas pour le commissaire, répondit Lilly.

- Je peux faire la traduction, dit Michel au commissaire.

- Comme ça Ingrid pourrait aider Julie pour s'occuper de Millie, rétorqua le commissaire. Oui c'est d'accord.

Ingrid partit donc rejoindre sa collègue et la petite fille dans une pièce qui se situait juste à côté du bureau du commissaire. Elle fut déçue de ne pas pouvoir participer à la discussion. Mais il ne fallait pas trop perturber Millie. C'est ce que Lilly lui avait dit, donc elle était fière que Millie ait confiance en elle. Elle avait remarqué qu'un lien très fort les unissait toutes les 2. Dans leur métier, c'était une chose qu'il fallait éviter. Mais parfois, il n'était pas rare de s'attacher aussi facilement et rapidement. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants. Néanmoins, elle avait deviné ce que ressentait Lilly. Elle n'avait pas réussi à saisir la personnalité de Scotty, mais elle avait remarqué son inquiétude, pourtant imperceptible, qu'il ressentait. Au début, elle avait pensé à Millie, puis en regardant et écoutant les conversations entre lui et Lilly, elle l'avait trouvé plus que protecteur. D'ailleurs, il l'était aussi avec Millie. Elle se ressaisit, Millie la dévisageait avec insistance.

- Tu m'as entendue ? Fit la petite fille presque vexée, et toujours en français.

- Désolée, Millie, je n'étais pas...

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'aider à colorier ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Où as-tu eu ce petit livre ?

- A l'aéroport, Lilly me l'a acheté pour que je ne m'ennuie pas pendant le voyage.

- Dis-moi Millie, commença Ingrid. Tu sais que...

- Oui je le sais ! Mon papi va venir me chercher, et je vais devoir dire au revoir à ma maman.

- Millie, je sais que c'est dur, et si tu veux parler...

- Pour le moment je veux colorier, fit Millie avec un petit sourire. Et après je vais donner le dessin à Lilly. Et si j'ai le temps j'en ferais un autre pour Scotty.

Ingrid esquissa un sourire et aida donc la fillette dans son œuvre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Michel ne cessait de remercier les 2 inspecteurs pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- C'est normal, lui dit Lilly. Nous n'allions quand même pas la laisser supporter ça toute seule !

- J'ai une question, commença le commissaire. Pourquoi...

- Nous y étions allés il y a 2 ans. Ma femme était encore en bonne santé. Nous aurions dû y retourner cette année normalement, mais... Il fit la traduction.

- Je comprends, répondit Scotty. Et votre fille ?

- Elles sont venues l'année dernière pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Nous nous étions disputés, car je ne voulais pas qu'elles y retournent. Plus rien ne les retenait.

- Ethan ! Dit Lilly. Mais elles avaient prévu leur retour.

- Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. Mais je suppose que ce qui arrive à Catherine est à l'origine... Elle ne se console pas de...

Il ne put continuer. Un sanglot longtemps contenu l'en empêcha. Il laissa libre court à son chagrin. Il n'avait pas traduit la dernière phrase, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Chartier avait compris. Il essaya de rassurer Michel. Puis il s'absenta. Scotty et Lilly se regardèrent et comprirent. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Millie et d'Ingrid. Quand elle le vit, Millie courut, lâchant la main d'Ingrid. Elle arriva à hauteur de son grand-père, et l'appela de sa petite voix enfantine. Il releva alors le visage baigné de larmes vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. La petite fille s'y précipita et accueilli le câlin réconfortant avec joie. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il pleurait, elle était là. Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'embrasser le front de sa petite-fille. Elle lui dit que s'il pleurait à cause de Nicole, elle essaierait de le réconforter. Elle était triste, mais elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle pleurerait le moment venu. Lilly, quant à elle, avait bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. Millie s'en aperçut et quitta les bras de son grand-père, pour se blottir dans ceux de la jeune femme. Michel les regarda, et il fut stupéfait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Millie avait besoin de Lilly, et cette dernière en avait aussi besoin. Elles se soutenaient. Il regarda Scotty avec un regard interrogateur. Il ne put que constater que le jeune homme aussi se sentait impuissant. Une petite fille de 4 ans apportait à sa collègue l'équilibre qu'elle s'évertuait à chercher. Il avait comprit. L'amour d'un enfant était sincère, et c'était de ça dont elle avait besoin. De la sincérité. Il se demande si Scotty se doutait de la détresse de la jeune femme. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre sa réponse. Scotty s'approcha lentement d'elles et demanda à Millie si elle voulait toujours aller faire un tour. Elle accepta, et lui demanda si son grand-père pouvait venir. Michel s'approcha lui aussi, et prit la main de sa petite-fille et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda Scotty à sa collègue.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien !

- Ah oui ? Tu verrais ton visage ! A le voir, on se doute tout de suite que tu vas bien, fit-il ironiquement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je m'étais promis de ne pas m'attacher...

- Lil, avant d'être flic, on est avant tout des êtres humains. Et c'est humain, ce que tu ressens. N'en ais surtout pas honte. C'est ce qui fait notre force !

Lilly regarda alors son collègue, et lui fit un timide sourire, qui ressemblait plus à un rictus. Mais il comprit. Il ne demandait pas à ce qu'elle éclate de rire, mais le simple fait de la voir lui sourire le rassura. Il fit un geste qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il essuya avec son pouce une larme qui coulait sur la joue de sa collègue. Lilly le regarda alors avec étonnement. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais ils furent interrompus par Ingrid.

- Excusez-moi, je repasserai plus tard.

- Non, il n'y a absolument aucun problème, lui assura Lilly encore troublée. C'est au sujet de Millie ?

- Oui et non... Commença t'elle. En fait le commissaire souhaiterait que vous vous assuriez que tout est en ordre, pour la mère de la petite.

- D'accord, on arrive, répondit Scotty.

Il lança un regard à Ingrid, qui comprit et qui s'éloigna. Elle était consciente d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. Elle s'excusa encore une fois. Lilly regarda son collègue avec un air de reproche. C'était eux qui devraient s'excuser, et non elle. Elle ne faisait que son travail. Elle suivit la jeune femme et elles se rendirent auprès de Millie et de Michel qui attendaient.

Scotty resta encore quelques instants à analyser la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle avait raison. Ils travaillaient. Il ne fut pas tranquille longtemps car Millie le voyant seul dans son coin vint à ses côtés et le tira par la manche en lui disant que c'était par là-bas que ça se passait. Il sourit et la suivit. Lilly et Michel souriaient. Lilly tenta une plaisanterie, en disant à son collègue qu'il avait enfin trouvé une fille qui le menait à la baguette. Michel éclata de rire, tandis que le commissaire essayait de comprendre cette pause improvisée. Ingrid lui expliqua ce qu'était en train de faire Millie, et il sourit à son tour. Il faudrait néanmoins recadrer ces 2 inspecteurs américains. Ici, ce n'était pas comme ça que cela se passait. Il fallait garder une distance entre le travail et les sentiments. Et de continuer à jouer le jeu de la fillette n'allait pas l'aider à tourner la page. Il les regarda donc partir. Il avait demandé à Ingrid de les accompagner. Il voulait quand même garder un œil sur ce qui se déroulait.


	9. Chapter 9

Mais non.. Je ne torture personne.. Pfff... Pour qui je passe, moi après ?

Bref, une autre suite !

* * *

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à signer tous les papiers nécessaires. Michel leur proposa de faire un petit tour dans la capitale qui avait revêtu sa parure de fête. En effet, une compétition sportive se déroulait en ce moment même. Lilly avait juste eu le temps de lire que les Internationaux de France de tennis se déroulaient pendant la quinzaine de jours où ils étaient présents. Scotty avait donc dit à Lilly qu'il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi l'hôtel dans lequel ils séjournaient était rempli d'étrangers. N'aimant pas particulièrement le tennis, Lilly demanda à Michel si pourtant il n'était pas possible d'aller y faire un petit tour. Ca pouvait être sympa. Scotty jeta un regard plus que surprit à sa collègue.

- T'aimes le tennis ? Je ne le savais pas ça !

- Pas particulièrement, mais vu le beau temps, je trouverai dommage de ne pas profiter. Et puis on peut peut-être rapporter quelques petits souvenirs aux autres.

- Si vous voulez, on peut aller y faire un tour ? Proposa Michel.

- Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, répondit Lilly, voyant que la perspective n'enchantait guère son collègue. Mais pourquoi pas ?

Millie mit fin à la conversation. Elle voulait savoir si ces affaires étaient arrivées ? Tout le monde avait parlé de celles de Nicole, mais personne n'avait évoqué les siennes.

- C'était une surprise, lui répondit Michel. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elles sont bien arrivées. Et elles sont dans ta chambre.

- Justement, je pense qu'on va vous laisser, dit Scotty. Vous avez peut-être envie de vous retrouver en famille ?

- Tu ne veux pas venir voir ma maison ? Lui demanda Millie déçue.

- Une autre fois, ma grande, répondit Lilly. Je pense que tu vas avoir fort à faire là ! Tu vas devoir aider ton grand-père à ranger tes affaires.

Millie répondit positivement. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle les reverrait le lendemain et pour l'enterrement.

* * *

Une fois de retour au commissariat, et après avoir fait un rapide résumé, Lilly proposa d'appeler Stillman pour savoir s'ils avaient du nouveau de leur côté ? Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro.

- Stillman. Fit John en décrochant.

- Bonjour chef _(en français dans le texte)_ répondit Lilly avec entrain.

- Lilly ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je vous appelais pour savoir comment se déroulait l'enquête ?

- Ecoutez, Lilly, vu que nous avons quelques heures de retard par rapport à vous, je dois dire, que pour le moment ça va bien.

- Le décalage, oui c'est vrai !

- Néanmoins, Vera et Jeffries ont eu l'adresse de Steven Arkison.

- Celui qui travaille à la pizzeria ?

- Oui, là en ce moment la brigade d'intervention perquisitionne chez lui et Kat et Vera sont sur place. Et vous de votre côté ?

Lilly fit un rapide résumé de leur journée. Stillman l'écoutait avec attention, et un sourit vint se peindre sur son visage. Ce petit voyage lui faisait le plus grand bien. Même si elle devait travailler, le fait de changer d'air, pouvait l'aider. Et il avait confiance. Le ton de sa voix était un peu plus enjoué que d'habitude. Ils raccrochèrent, et Lilly vint s'installer aux côtés d'Ingrid. Scotty l'interrogea.

- Et bien, on a quartier libre ! S'exclama t'elle.

- Oui, mais...

Elle raconta ce qu'elle avait appris. A la fin, Chartier leur dit que pour cette journée, ils ne pourraient plus faire grand chose, donc, oui en effet, ils avaient quartier libre. Ingrid proposa de faire un petit tour dans Paris. Lilly accepta, elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

C'est ainsi que Lilly et Scotty rentrèrent plus d'une heure et demie plus tard à leur hôtel. Lilly repassa par sa chambre, elle avait envie de se détendre avant de dîner. Ils se retrouvèrent vers 19h, Lilly s'était douchée et changée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait eu un peu chaud. Il avait fait incroyablement beau, et elle s'était habillé un peu trop. Ils dînèrent donc sur la terrasse. Le décalage d'horaire se faisant ressentir, ils ne furent pas très bavards. Lilly finalement accusait le coup. Elle s'endormirait presque.

- Et tu te moquais de moi ce matin, remarqua Scotty. T'es pas mieux ce soir !

- Oui, mais j'ai une excuse ! La journée a été longue.

- Je suppose que ce soir tu ne feras pas la tournée des bars avec moi ? Plaisanta t'il.

- Hey, je ne suis pas Vera ! Te trompes pas, tu veux ! Rit-elle. Je crois que ce soir, je vais être raisonnable et me coucher tôt.

- Ok, donc je vais m'amuser tout seul !

- Très drôle ! Fit-elle. Mais vas-y, amuses-toi tout seul dans une ville que tu ne connais pas, et avec des inconnus ! Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas aussi que tu es fatigué ?

- Mais je ne suis pas...

- Oui bien sûr ! On verra ça demain matin ! J'avoue, j'aime beaucoup ta tête au réveil !

- Tu...

Il fut interrompu par un serveur. Ce qui arrangea Lilly, vu qu'encore une fois elle avait parlé beaucoup plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Scotty la dévisageait, et elle dû ruser pour changer de sujet de conversation. Chose qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de faire, vu que le serveur débarrassait leur table à une vitesse folle. Ils comprirent qu'il leur fallait quitter les lieux. Elle en profita donc, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et à 22h15, Lilly était allongée dans son lit avec un livre et au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour lire. Elle s'endormit donc.

De son côté, Scotty ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Pourtant c'est vrai qu'il était fatigué. A 23h, il se leva et sortit faire un tour en voiture. Il avait oublié qu'il ne connaissait pas Paris, mais peut-être qu'un petit tour de quartier allait l'aider. Il rentra aux alentours d'1h du matin, et le lendemain sa tête fit encore sourire sa voisine de table, qui ne se priva pas pour se moquer encore de lui. Il savait que chacun réagissait différemment au décalage horaire, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle, elle réussissait à dormir, alors qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il lui posa la question, et à sa grande surprise elle lui expliqua son secret. Elle sortit de son sac une petite boîte, et la posa en évidence sur la table. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire ce qui était marqué dessus, il comprit.

- Léa m'a prescrit ça il y a des mois, et m'a conseillé d'en reprendre une fois en France, pour éviter les insomnies. J'avais arrêté d'en prendre, mais la 1ère nuit qu'on a passé ici, m'a convaincu de l'écouter. T'en prends 1 demi comprimé et tu dors comme un bébé !

- Lil, je ne t'ai pas demandé ça pour que tu...

- Je sais ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu veux je t'en prête et tu me diras demain matin, si t'as trouvé une différence.

- Je ne crois pas que...

- Ce n'est pas de la drogue que je te propose ! Scotty, s'exclama t'elle. T'as vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ecoutes-moi et fais pas ta tête de mule ! Aujourd'hui tu peux en profiter. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, vu que tout avance comme on veut.

- Depuis quand c'est toi qui m'accorde des jours de congés ? Lui demanda t'il avec un petit sourire.

- Ne discute pas. T'as besoin de récupérer. Et laisse ton portable allumé, si jamais il y a quelque chose à faire je te préviens.

Il prit la plaquette que sa collègue lui tendait et la remercia. Il lui demanda comment elle comptait se rendre au commissariat, et surtout quelle excuse elle allait donner au sujet de son absence. Elle lui répondit qu'elle appellerait Ingrid, et que pour le reste, ils comprendront.

* * *

Lilly arriva au commissariat avec la ferme intention d'aider. Elle dû expliquer l'absence de son collègue, ce que le commissaire comprit parfaitement. Le décalage horaire se vivait différemment pour tout le monde. Il lui expliqua que Michel et Millie étaient occupés toute la journée par les démarches. L'enterrement de Nicole étant prévu le lendemain, il fallait s'activer. Lilly faisait le lien entre les Etats-Unis et la France. Elle a réussi à ce que les 2 administrations s'entendent, chose que Chartier ne croyait pas possible. Ils les rejoignirent donc à l'ambassade américaine. Michel accueillit Lilly chaleureusement.

- Encore merci pour tout, mais...

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal, et puis je dois avouer que c'est compliqué.

- Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? C'est...

- Au sujet de l'enquête ? Devina Lilly. Oui, je pense qu'Ingrid va pouvoir s'occuper de Millie pendant que nous parlons.

Ils s'éloignèrent, après avoir prévenu Millie qu'ils n'allaient pas loin. Il suffit que Lilly montre sa plaque pour que le garde les laisse passer. Elle le remercia avec un petit sourire étonné. Ils entrèrent dans un petit bureau et s'assirent face à un bureau. Le commissaire Chartier était déjà présent et attendait.

- Je viens de raccrocher avec votre lieutenant, fit l'homme assit de l'autre côté du bureau. Un des suspects a été arrêté et est interrogé en ce moment.

- Et ? Ne pu s'empêcher Michel.

- Pour le moment, il n'avoue rien, mais ils essaient de le faire parler.

- A t'on une piste sur le 2ème homme ? Demanda Lilly.

- Hélas non, mais si le suspect parle...

- Vous allez lui proposer un marché ? S'enquit Chartier.

- Je ne pense pas non, fit Lilly avec un air assez autoritaire. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de relâcher des coupables dans la nature.

- Et ce Steven Arkison, continua Chartier. Il a un casier ?

- Il n'est pas fiché, répondit l'agent Parker agacé. Vous savez, on ne fiche pas nos citoyens comme ça.

- Non, vous vous contentez de...

- Ca suffit, hurla Michel. Si on m'avait dit que la guerre des polices existait réellement, je crois que je...

- Calmez-vous, lui fit Lilly exaspérée elle aussi par l'attitude du commissaire. Ecoutez, on ne fonctionne pas sous le même mode, et c'est normal. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que nous nous efforçons de coffrer les coupables. Alors, au lieu de vous énerver tout seul, aidez-nous plutôt ! Dit-elle à l'attention de Chartier.

L'entretien se termina un peu plus tard. Ingrid qui avait demandé à son chef un résumé, s'approcha de Lilly et la prit à part.

- Veuillez l'excuser, il est un peu bourru, mais pas méchant. C'est un excellent flic, mais il est de la vieille école...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends, lui dit Lilly. Et puis, je me mets à sa place, on débarque tout droit des USA pour lui dire comment faire avec Millie.

- J'espère que pour Millie, ça va aller ? Elle n'est pas bien, vous savez...

- Elle vient de perdre sa mère... Je réalise seulement, après un an, que la mienne n'est plus là, donc pour Millie... Et en plus c'est une enfant. Elle ne...

- Je sais, je sais, répondit Ingrid troublée par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Vous êtes sûre que ça va, poursuivit-elle inquiète.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai fini avec mes idées noires... Et grâce à Millie dans un sens. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une si petite fille puisse m'émouvoir et m'endurcir en même temps !

- Je vois tout à fait où vous voulez en venir. S'il arrivait quelque chose à mon fils, je crois que... C'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct maternel, et toute femme...

- L'a en elle, continua Lilly avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un signe, fit-elle mi sérieuse.

Ingrid allait répliquer, mais le portable de Lilly sonna. Elle décrocha et rassura Scotty, il n'avait rien manqué d'intéressant. Elle essaya en vain de lui dire de ne pas venir au commissariat, mais il raccrocha en lui disant qu'il arriverait d'ici 20 minutes. Elle raccrocha à son tour en soupirant. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Elle demanda à Ingrid si elle repartait vers le commissariat. Celle-ci acquiesça.


	10. Chapter 10

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Le commissaire était venu s'excuser auprès de Lilly, il lui avait dit qu'il trouvait injuste que ce genre de chose arrive à une si jeune enfant. Hélas, il en voyait de pire encore. Lilly accepta ses excuses sous l'œil plus qu'interrogatif de Scotty. Elle l'ignora, ce qui l'enragea encore plus. Il essaya donc de se renseigner auprès d'Ingrid, qui lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien eu de grave. Lilly regardait la scène avec un œil amusé, il n'avait jamais aimé ne pas être au courant de certaines choses. Ingrid s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda s'il était toujours aussi curieux ? La réponse la fit sourire. Elle avait réussi à cerner le caractère des deux inspecteurs. Elle avait remarqué aussi le lien qui les unissait. Ils étaient proches, et cela se ressentait dans leur façon de travailler.

Voulant encore s'excuser, le commissaire invita tout le monde dans un bar. Il voulait prouver à Scotty que ce que les Américains appelaient « soccer », n'était pas un sport de femmelettes. C'était soirée de championnat, et Lilly et Scotty durent se rendrent à l'évidence, que c'était la même chose niveau ambiance. Il y avait peut-être un peu plus de filles qu'aux états unis. Ingrid s'amusa donc à traduire les règles du jeu, et s'embrouilla les pinceaux au moment d'expliquer ce qu'était un hors jeu. Chartier s'énerva et lui dit que comme toutes les filles, il fallait lui expliquer maintes et maintes fois ce que c'était, mais dans la seconde qui suivait elle avait oublié. Il décida donc de montrer avec tout ce qu'il trouvait sous sa main. Ingrid traduisait juste. Lilly se mit à rire, elle n'avait rien comprit. Ingrid la suivit en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter car elle non plus ! Elle s'isolèrent donc du groupe et se retrouvèrent avec d'autres filles ayant eu la même idée.

- Je crois qu'on sera un peu plus tranquilles, fit Ingrid. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on leur manque beaucoup.

- Ca va être dur de parler. Remarqua Lilly en souriant.

- Je crois plutôt que ça va aller. Si votre collègue se prend au jeu, entre supporters il n'y a pas de barrières ! Signala une collègue d'Ingrid.

Et comme de fait, Scotty ne semblait pas gêner par l'absence d'Ingrid. Il ne se souciait même plus de la fatigue. Il comprit l'engouement du reste de l'équipe pour ce sport. Un homme lui dit que même certaines filles s'y étaient mises depuis qu'ils avaient gagné la coupe du monde. Mais cela restait une minorité, et il y avait une recrudescences de cette ferveur lors des compétitions de l'équipe de France. La soirée s'acheva. Chartier était content son équipe avait bien joué. Lilly et Scotty rentrèrent à l'hôtel. La journée du lendemain allait être dure pour Millie. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Scotty avait accepté avec empressement l'invitation du commissaire. Il savait que la soirée changerait les idées de sa collègue.

- Tu crois que ça va aller pour demain ? Demanda t'elle inquiète.

- Il le faut de toute façon. Et Millie le sait. Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas toute seule.

- J'aimerais vraiment que ces types soient là où est leur place.

- Ils le seront ! Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Je te signale que nous avons laissé les autres s'en occuper à notre place.

- Justement, j'ai eu un message de Kat, il faut que je la rappelle.

Elle composa le numéro de sa collègue et après quelques sonneries, elle lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- Arkison a avoué. Fit celle-ci. On attend juste qu'il nous dise où est son complice.

- C'est vrai ? Aussi facilement ?

- Il a dit qu'ils avaient un peu trop bu, et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la tuer !

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

- Pas là, Lil. Je crois vraiment que c'est un pauvre type. Il...

- Ne le défends pas ! S'il te plaît. Il a tué quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a trop bu qu'il faille tuer des gens.

- Lilly, excuses-moi, mais je crois que tu n'es pas objective là tout de suite !

- C'est vrai... Fit la jeune femme avec hésitation. Je...

- Ce n'est pas la peine ! On attend de voir si Arkison, saura où se trouve son complice demain ! Alors, comment ça se passe sinon ?

- Bien, mais je ne peux pas...

- Il doit être tard ? Non ?

- Environ 2h du matin ! Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça... Lindsay te dit bonjour. Elle me demande si ça se passe bien avec Millie ?

- Avec elle, bien... Mais... L'enterrement est demain, et je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir.

- Et toi ?

- Ca va ! Mais tu devrais voir Scotty, il ne tient plus debout. Il a vraiment du mal à s'habituer au décalage, poursuivit Lilly avec un sourire en repensant à la tête matinale de son collègue.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas en vous couchant à des 2-3h du matin que ça va s'arranger, répliqua Kat avec malice. Je vois qu'on en profite !

- Seulement ce soir, et... Et je ne te dois aucun compte, fit-elle faussement outrée.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est votre vie, et un peu comme des vacances !

- Kat, ce n'est pas drôle !

Elles raccrochèrent après encore quelques plaisanteries de la part de Kat et de Nick qu'elle entendait au loin. Lilly sentit qu'elle serait obligée de recadrer certaines choses à leur retour. Elle se dirigea vers Scotty et lui fit un résumé de leur conversation en oubliant volontairement les dernières minutes. Il n'avait pas à savoir qu'il y avait des commérages. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'aux yeux des autres, leur complicité pouvait facilement passer pour autre chose. Elle sourit, ça l'amusait dans un sens, mais de l'autre côté elle était embêtée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda Scotty.

- Rien, des bêtises !

- Et je peux en profiter ? Si c'est la dernière de Vera je crois que ça vaut le coup !

- Tu le connais ! Il pense que...

- Qu'on se tourne les pouces car on est en vacances et qu'on se couche à des heures pas possibles !

- Pourquoi tu me poses la question, si tu le sais déjà ?

- Car je commence à le connaître ce cher Vera ! Répondit-il en riant. Il n'en rate pas une.

- Justement...

- Et, mais on pourrait s'en amuser... Fit-il avec un air malicieux.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- On les prend à leur propre piège ! On verra bien qui...

- Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir...

- Je te l'ai dit, je le connais, et je me doute déjà de ce qu'il pense.

- Et ça ne t'embête pas ?

- Au contraire ! Il aurait pu choisir de me caser avec une fille beaucoup moins...que toi... Enfin...

- Tu t'enfonces Scotty ! Fit Lilly plus embarrassée qu'amusée, mais flattée quand même. Un compliment était toujours bon à prendre. Et je dois avouer que t'es pas mal non plus... Mais...

- Et voilà ! Un mais ! Fit Scotty en riant. J'entends déjà la déception de Vera s'il était là !

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, avant de sortir de grosses bêtises. C'est la fatigue qui nous fait parler là !

Ils se séparèrent donc. Scotty regarda sa montre. 3h. Il était grand temps de dormir, surtout que la journée qui les attendait serait éprouvante.

* * *

Ils furent surprit de voir que Millie tenait le coup. Elle se tenait aux côtés de son grand-père et tenait la main de sa grand-mère qui était assise en chaise roulante. Elle avait l'air grave et regardait le cercueil. De temps à autres Lilly voyait un sourire éclairer le visage de la fillette. Elle devait se souvenir de pleins de choses. Et d'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il ne fallait surtout pas se rappeler les mauvais souvenirs et encore moins les derniers moments, mais plutôt tous les autres. Ces sourires s'effaçaient bien vite pour laisser place à un visage triste. Et généralement elle essuyait discrètement une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux. Scotty surveillait plus sa collègue que Millie. Elle évitait de le regarder et essayait de se cacher. Il la vit plusieurs fois essuyer ses yeux, mais ne lui demanda pas si ça allait. Il savait très bien quelle aurait été sa réponse. Et ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour une chamaillerie de leur part. A la sortie de l'église, Millie vint chercher Lilly et lui prit la main qu'elle serra dans la sienne. Elle l'entraîna avec elle. Lilly résista.

- Millie, écoute... Tu dois rester avec tes grands-parents. Je n'ai pas...

- Je veux que tu sois là. Fit la petite fille avec un œil suppliant.

- Ok. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis là.

Lilly accompagna donc Millie aux côtés de Michel et Catherine David, laissant Scotty un peu plus loin avec Ingrid. Lilly sentait les doigts de Millie se resserrer encore plus autour de sa main. Et lorsque le cercueil disparut dans le trou, elle dû la retenir. La fillette se précipita en pleurs dans les bras de la jeune femme. C'était fini. Elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elle en était sûre maintenant. Lilly dû puiser dans toute sa réserve pour ne pas craquer. Elle le devait, pour Millie, pour Nicole, et pour elle. Michel, devinant que la force de la jeune femme commençait à l'abandonner, prit Millie par le bras et l'attira contre lui.

- Pleure, ma chérie. Vas-y. Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets.

- C'est fini, papi, fit la fillette entre 2 sanglots. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne reverrai plus maman.

- Oui, c'est fini, Millie, répondit Lilly. Mais elle est là, dans ton cœur, fit-elle en plaçant sa main sur le torse de la petite fille. Tu verras, tu y penseras à tous les moments importants de ta vie. Tes études, ton mariage, tes enfants... Elle sera là.


	11. Chapter 11

Et oui, un peu de patience... Pour le foot, je plaide non coupable... C'est de la faute au lieu de cette histoire lol...

* * *

Avant de repartir vers la maison de Michel et Catherine David, Lilly profita de ces quelques instants de calme pour respirer un peu. Elle resta donc quelques instants sur la tombe de Nicole, et fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par Scotty.

- Il va falloir qu'on y aille Lil, lui dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que la vie s'acharne sur certaines personnes ? Elle n'a pas l'âge pour ça... Tu te rends compte, son enfance est fichue.

- Non, son enfance n'est pas fichue. Elle a gardé l'insouciance que tous les enfants ont en eux. Elle a gardé l'espoir de la vie. Elle vit une période difficile, mais elle a toute la vie devant elle pour se reconstruire...

- (...)

- Tu as encore de la marge. Tu peux encore construire la tienne Lilly. Fit-il devant l'absence de répartie de sa collègue. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour dire ça. Moi aussi, je pensais ne pas surmonter ça. Et pourtant... Tu sais, je pense souvent à elle. Parfois, je me demande comment Elisa aurait réagit, ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire, ou faire ? Mais voilà, la vie est comme ça. Et il faut aller de l'avant. Je sais que c'est idiot. Tu le sais très bien, mais j'y suis arrivé, alors Millie y arrivera et tu arriveras. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais à part des autres. Il faut juste le temps.

- Combien de temps alors ? Pourquoi c'est si...

- Cela dépend des personnes, je ne saurais pas te répondre. Et puis, c'est la 1ère année qui est la plus dure, car chaque jour qui passe est nouveau. Tandis qu'après une année de bouclée, tu as déjà vécu les événements sans la personne, comme les anniversaires, les noëls...

- Tu vois, ce qui m'embête dans tout ça, c'est que Millie n'a pas d'autres enfants de son âge autour d'elle. Ses grands-parents ne sont plus tous jeunes... Alors, oui elle peut se reconstruire, mais en subissant d'autres traumatismes. Elle peut ne plus avoir de repères. Elle n'a plus ses parents. A Chris et moi il nous restait notre mère...

- Attends, t'es pas sérieuse Lil ? Demanda Scotty soudain paniqué.

- Et si c'était la solution. Il lui faut une présence maternelle, ou paternelle.

- Ce qu'elle aura avec ses grands-parents !

- Pour combien de temps ? 1 an, 2 ans, 10 ans ?

- Ca peut très bien être 10 ans, Lil ! Et si c'est le cas, elle aura grandi. Elle aura mûri.

- C'est justement à la période de l'adolescence qu'un enfant a le plus besoin...

- Et toi, tu dis des bêtises à cause de la fatigue... Tenta Scotty avec un petit sourire. Arrête tout de suite de penser à ça, car tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages si tu continues. Attends d'en avoir un à toi, et ne prends pas ceux des autres.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à plaisanter, fit-elle avec un ton de reproche. C'est de la vie d'une enfant, dont je te parle !

- Non, Lilly. C'est de toi que tu parles. Tu viens de m'avouer ce dont tu rêves...

- Tu crois... Répondit-elle soudain paniquée.

- Oui ! Tu veux être mère. Tu te sens prête.

- Je...

- Ca fait depuis le début de l'enquête que je m'en doute, mais là j'en suis sûr !

Ingrid vint les interrompre, Michel s'en allait, et comme ils ne connaissaient pas le chemin de la maison, ils devaient le suivre. Scotty répondit à Ingrid qu'ils la suivaient. Il dû tirer sa collègue par le bras pour qu'elle réagisse. Elle était interdite. Et s'il avait raison ? Si elle avait réellement envie de ça ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Il fallait déjà qu'elle se stabilise psychologiquement et qu'elle trouve la bonne personne pour fonder une famille. Elle décida de ne pas en parler à Léa. Sinon, celle-ci lui recommanderait aussitôt d'autres séances. Elle n'y avait jamais songé avant, ou alors peut-être inconsciemment. Elle s'était toujours refusée d'y penser depuis Ray. C'était lui qui avait bouleversé sa vie. C'était lui qui avait en partie détruit ses rêves, et pourtant à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans sa vie, elle retournait vers lui. Même si elle lui avait dit la dernière fois que ce n'était plus la peine, elle savait que s'il revenait, son 1er instinct serait encore de retourner vers lui. Tout en pensant, elle regardait Scotty. Il s'en aperçut et lui sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te troubler tu sais.

- Oui, je sais, mais je me demande comment tu...

- Je te connais, c'est simple !

- Et tu arrives à deviner...

- Ce n'est pas le moment Lil, fit Scotty en jetant un regard vers Ingrid qui avait l'air intéressée par leur conversation.

Elle se rendit à l'évidence. Il avait raison. Elle lui répondit qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini, il faudrait qu'ils continuent leur conversation, et sourit à Ingrid. Celle-ci le lui rendit, mais tourna la tête et un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage. Ces 2-là étaient proches c'était certain.

* * *

A peine, étaient-ils arrivés chez les grands parents de Millie, que le portable d'Ingrid sonna. Elle s'éloigna pour répondre et revint quelques instants plus tard, l'air assez sérieux. Lilly lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je crois qu'on a un problème supplémentaire à gérer, répondit-elle.

- Lequel ? Demanda Lilly.

- La raison pour laquelle Nicole a été agressée, c'est qu'elle devait de l'argent à un type, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui rembourser...

- Et, est-ce qu'on sait de quel genre de trafic il s'agit ? Questionna Scotty.

- Hélas non. Votre lieutenant a interrogé le complice d'Arkison. Et ils n'ont rien obtenu d'autre.

- Nicole ? Non... Ce n'est pas possible, fit Lilly en regardant Millie d'un air paniqué. Jamais elle n'aurait pu mettre la vie de sa fille en danger !

- Et pourtant... On en voit tous les jours et bien pire parfois, dit Ingrid.

- Et Ethan ? Suggéra Scotty.

- Le père de Millie ? Demanda Lilly surprise. Non...

- Le mieux, c'est de retourner au commissariat, et on avisera ensuite. Poursuivit Ingrid.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent 1h plus tard au commissariat. Ils avaient dû inventer une excuse pour Millie, mais Michel comprit et leur demanda de le tenir informé. Ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ils avaient autre chose à penser qu'à ça. Ils trouvèrent le commissaire en pleine effervescence. Il avait eu l'agent de l'ambassade en ligne. C'était la 1ère fois qu'il s'occupait d'une affaire aussi importante. Il pensait que Lilly et Scotty rentreraient plus tôt aux USA, mais Parker lui avait dit qu'ils étaient bien plus utile ici. En effet, ils pourraient trouver des indices dans les affaires de Nicole. Ils étaient tous assit dans le bureau de Chartier. Le téléphone sur haut-parleur permettait ainsi à tout le monde d'entendre Stillman faire un résumé, qu'Ingrid transcrivait ensuite. Scotty fit part de sa théorie, qui fut accueillie avec empressement par son chef. D'ailleurs c'est aussi à Ethan qu'il pensait. Il avait demandé son dossier médical et il était marqué dessus qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures faites par arme blanche, une dans le dos, et une autre au niveau du ventre. Lilly pensa à un règlement de compte, ce que Stillman approuva, mais il fallait le prouver, maintenant. Il leur ordonna donc, en accord avec Chartier, qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter, vu les ordres de l'ambassade, de chercher dans les affaires de Nicole tout ce qui pouvait les mettre sur la piste. Lilly lui dit qu'ils attendraient le lendemain pour ça. En aucun cas elle ne les dérangerait aujourd'hui. Il acquiesça et raccrocha.

En sortant du bureau, Lilly en profita pour sortir sur la petite terrasse. Il faisait un soleil éclatant dehors, elle n'en revenait pas. Il faisait si beau, et elle devait travailler, alors qu'il y avait pleins de choses à faire dans cette ville. Elle pensa aussi à ce qui aurait bien pu pousser Ethan à commettre cette erreur. L'argent facile, sûrement. Ingrid la rejoignit.

- Mon chef me dit, que puisque aujourd'hui, on ne peut pas commencer, et ce qu'il comprend d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

- Profiter de quoi ? Lui demanda t'elle avec un petit sourire.

- C'est simple ! Qu'avez-vous envie de faire ?

- C'est sérieux ! S'exclama Lilly surprise. J'aimerais profiter de ce beau temps déjà ! J'ai vu des brochures à l'hôtel sur les alentours.

Elles décidèrent donc de se promener dans les alentours, et Ingrid servirait de guide. Lilly proposa à Scotty, mais il déclina la proposition. Il était plongé dans la lecture du rapport. Lilly voulu s'installer à ses côtés pour y prendre part aussi, mais il refusa. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer. Elle l'écouta donc avec une petite pointe de déception quand même. Il lui promit de lui faire un résumé. Lilly et Ingrid passèrent donc le reste de leur journée à flâner dans les rues de Paris. Elles allèrent jusqu'à place de la Concorde. Lilly était surprise de l'agilité de la jeune femme au volant. Elle se faufilait n'importe où, faut dire aussi que ce n'était pas encore l'heure d'affluence. Elles finirent leur virée par une petite séance shopping.


	12. Chapter 12

Lilly rentra à l'hôtel aux alentours de 19h30. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre et prit une longue douche. Il faisait un temps estival, 28-30° c'était rare, lui avait dit Ingrid. Depuis quelques années, ils avaient un mois de juin très maussade, mais cette année était placée sous le signe du beau temps. Elle espérait que cela dure une bonne partie de l'été. A 20h15, elle alla frapper à la porte de Scotty. Au dernier moment elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû l'appeler, mais il lui ouvrit.

- Je t'emmène dîner, lui dit-elle sur un ton radieux.

- Et où ça ?

- Ce n'est pas très original, mais au restaurant de l'hôtel, répondit-elle en souriant. A moins que tu n'ais pas faim.

- Laisses-moi 10 minutes, je te rejoins en bas. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait s'habiller classe, rajouta t'il en la détaillant.

- Qui sait ? Peut-être que l'homme de ma vie m'attends, fit-elle après une hésitation de quelques secondes.

Elle descendit et s'installa à une table. Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer. L'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentie encore il y a quelques temps refaisait surface. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'affaire les emmènerait sur cette piste. Elle ne vit pas son collègue s'installer en face d'elle. Il du s'y reprendre en 2 fois pour lui demander si ça allait ?

- Oui, un peu fatiguée, mentit-elle.

- Je suis désolé d'être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais Ethan flirtait avec les embrouilles.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, fit-elle.

- Il s'est peut-être fait avoir, tu sais, tenta t'il pour la rassurer. Il se retrouve au chômage, et trouve un boulot, il ne se méfie pas et...

- Comment Michel David va t'il prendre le fait qu'on enquête sur sa fille et sur son gendre ? Il vient juste de l'enterrer.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lil ! Et Dis-moi plutôt quel est ton vrai problème ?

- Je n'en ai pas. C'est juste l'enquête qui...

- A d'autres ! Fit-il en tentant un sourire. En fait t'es en pétard car j'ai réussi à deviner ce que...

- D'ailleurs, j'aimerais qu'on enterre ça Scotty. Ca fait partie des choses...

- Qui se passent ailleurs... Oui j'ai compris dit-il, mais un conseil...

- S'il te plaît... On passe à autre chose.

- Alors dis-moi de quoi on va parler ? On n'aborde pas l'enquête, ni notre conversation de tout à l'heure.

- De toi, fit Lilly avec un œil plein de malice.

- Bravo, pris à mon propre jeu, fit-il en riant.

- Comme ça tu sauras que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, continua t'elle sur le même ton.

Le reste du repas se passa rapidement. Ils commençaient à prendre l'habitude de ce rythme. Et ce soir, ils avaient décidé de goûter à la cuisine locale. Lilly se régala. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir si bien mangé. Elle dégusta sa crème brûlée avec délice, tandis que Scotty avait choisi une tarte aux pommes, un classique lui avait dit le serveur. Il la regardait manger et se retenait de lui poser la question qui le hantait. Mais s'il le faisait, il s'attendait à des répercussions. Elle lui avait confié certaines choses, et il savait qu'il serait un moment sans qu'elle ne lui dise autre chose sur elle. Il dévia son regard sur sa gauche, et ce qu'il vit l'amusa. Une dame était en train de donner le reste de son assiette à un petit chien. Il demanda à sa collègue de regarder, et ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Je pense qu'elle a remarqué qu'on se moquait d'elle, dit Lilly entre 2 rires.

- Non, je ne pense pas, j'ai été discret, à moins que toi...

Elle lui répondit qu'elle aussi savait la jouer discrète. A 23h, ils prirent le chemin de leurs chambres. Arrivés devant celles de Lilly, ils restèrent quelques instants en silence, à se regarder. Elle ressentit alors un trouble l'envahir, et se rappela les paroles de Lindsay. Etait-ce le fait d'être loin de chez eux, ou la fatigue, mais ça la travaillait. Il comprit, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de s'éloigner. Elle resta encore quelques instants sur le pas de sa porte, incapable de bouger et se décida à rentrer.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver Michel. Ce dernier était assis en face du commissaire, et attendait. Ingrid leur dit qu'ils avaient un peu de retard. Scotty regarda sa montre, 9h15, il s'excusa et dit que normalement c'était à cette heure là qu'ils commençaient leurs journées, et qu'ils ne comptaient plus les soirs où ils faisaient nocturne. Ils entrèrent donc tous les 3 dans le bureau de Chartier.

- J'ai demandé à Monsieur David de venir le plus vite possible, dit-il, en insistant sur le fait qu'ils étaient en retard.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda celui-ci à Lilly.

- Il semblerait oui ! Coupa Chartier, qui comprenait de mieux en mieux l'anglais.

- Ecoutez, commença Scotty. Nous avons réussi à interpeller les 2 individus qui ont agressé votre fille...

- Mais... Continua Michel, il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ?

- Connaissiez-vous bien votre gendre ? Lui demanda Lilly.

- Je dois avouer que non ! Pourquoi ? Il a quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre de Nicole ?

- Peut-être, fit Chartier avec peu de diplomatie. Votre fille n'était pas du genre à se créer des ennuis. Votre gendre...

- Ce que veut dire le commissaire... Commença Ingrid.

- J'ai compris, la rassura Michel. Ethan a eu quelques soucis, et ma fille en a fait les frais.

- On ne sait pas quel genre de soucis il s'était créé, souligna Lilly. Mais ce qu'on sait c'est que ces gens ne plaisantent pas.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Non, rassurez-vous, fit Scotty. Il n'y a aucun risque pour Millie, ni pour vous. Ils seront jugés et on s'efforce de remonter la chaîne.

- Et pour y arriver, nous aurions besoin de vérifier certaines choses, dit le commissaire.

- Comme ses affaires ? Demanda Michel. Oui, je comprends. Le problème c'est qu'elles ne sont pas rangées, et qu'il...

- Ce n'est pas un problème, le rassura Lilly. Millie avait l'air déçu qu'on ne visite pas sa maison. Donc... C'est l'occasion !

- Donc l'inspecteur Rush vous accompagne et vous l'aidez à chercher tout ce qui peut nous aider. L'inspecteur Valens reste ici et fait le lien avec son supérieur et l'ambassade, lança Chartier.

Il voulait garder un des 2 sous la main pour pouvoir l'aider si le lieutenant rappelait. Ingrid restait aussi au commissariat, elle pourrait s'assurer comme ça que tout le monde se comprenne. Lilly partit donc avec Michel. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la maison des David. Millie jouait avec des poupées, tandis qu'un adolescent la surveillait. Elle le détailla, il était là contraint et forcé cela se voyait. Il portait un pantalon bien trop grand pour lui, et des écouteurs pendaient sur son cou et retombaient sur son sweat. Il la salua, Lilly lui répondit en français. Millie ayant reconnu la voix de la jeune femme s'interrompit et se précipita vers elle.

- Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus tu sais ! Dit-elle en anglais.

- Sans te dire au revoir ? Voyons Millie...

- Il n'est pas là Scotty ?

- Il travaille, tu sais !

- Et toi tu ne travailles pas ?

- Si, je dois...

- Millie, l'inspecteur Rush doit vérifier certaines choses. Intervint Michel. Elle doit voir si les affaires de ta mère sont toutes arrivées, et s'il y a un problème, elle va voir si elle peut le résoudre.

Lilly le remercia avec un clin d'œil. Son explication tenait plus la route que celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner. Michel lui dit qu'il allait l'aider, il demanda à Julien de veiller encore sur Millie. L'adolescent soupira et accepta. Michel expliqua à Lilly qu'il s'agissait du petit-fils d'un de ses voisins, et qu'il faisait de temps en temps du baby-sitting dans le quartier. Après avoir cherché une bonne partie de la matinée, ils prirent le temps du repas comme une pause. Millie était fière de faire voir sa chambre à Lilly. Il y avait encore des cartons, mais ça commençait à prendre forme. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, mais ne perdaient pas espoir. Lilly demanda si elle pouvait téléphoner. Elle appela donc Scotty pour savoir s'il avait du nouveau de son côté. Il lui apprit qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée au téléphone avec l'ambassade. Il attendait normalement l'appel de Stillman dans le courant de l'après-midi. Lilly le remercia de lui avoir encore rappelé le décalage horaire. Elle était étonnée de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, mais c'était normal. Il lui demanda d'être un peu plus patiente. Ils raccrochèrent.

A peine eut-il raccroché que le portable de Scotty sonna à nouveau. C'était Vera qui l'appelait pour lui dire qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur les relevés de compte d'Ethan. 6 mois avant son décès, il avait retiré quasiment tout ce qu'il avait sur son compte épargne. Et 1 mois ½ plus tard, cette somme se retrouvait doublée. Ils avaient réinterrogé de nouveau Arkison, qui niait toujours avoir un rapport avec Ethan. Scotty lui demanda alors pourquoi avoir dit que Nicole lui devait de l'argent. Et c'est là que Scotty devina. Ethan était un joueur compulsif. Cela expliquait les variations d'argent sur son compte, et le fait qu'il en doive beaucoup. Il demanda à Nick d'essayer de voir avec Samuels, le complice. Il lui répondit qu'ils avaient déjà essayé, mais qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'Arkison était un pauvre homme qui avait peur de quelque chose. C'était de ce Samuels qu'il fallait se méfier. Arkison était pareil qu'Ethan, sauf qu'il était lié à Samuels à cause de Nicole. Scotty fit part de son intuition, et Vera lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas tort. Avant de raccrocher, il lui demanda comment ça se passait avec Lilly. Bien que surprit par la question, il répondit que tout allait bien, et qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires. Scotty ajouta que s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, il serait le dernier au courant. Vera allait répliquer, mais il l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'il avait du boulot, et que contrairement à lui, la journée était déjà bien avancée. Vera resta encore quelques secondes avec le téléphone dans les mains. Surprit, il n'avait encore jamais vu son collègue se vexer aussi facilement. Kat lui dit qu'il méritait ce qu'il avait semé. A force de les embêter, il y en a un qui n'a plus trouvé ça drôle du tout.

Scotty fit un résumé de sa conversation à Ingrid. Chartier n'avait comprit que quelques mots et impatient, il lui demanda d'aller un peu plus doucement. Ingrid esquissa un sourire et traduisit.

- Une dette de jeu, mais cela paraît évident ! S'exclama t'il.

- En tout cas, ça explique le fait qu'il soit un jour à découvert, et le lendemain, son compte est renfloué. Expliqua Scotty.

- Et ne pouvant plus rembourser car sa chance ayant tourné, les types à qui il devait du fric se sont remboursés en le tuant. Continua Chartier.

- Non, en fait ils se sont retournés contre Nicole. Ils lui ont montré quel homme était son mari. Fit Ingrid. Ces gens-là ne se contentent pas de tuer, ils...

- Oui, je sais de quoi ils sont capables, remarqua Chartier vexé. Merci Ingrid de me faire passer pour un...

- En tout cas, il faudrait que Lilly découvre quelque chose dans les affaires de Nicole qui prouve qu'ils la faisaient chanter. Coupa Scotty. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à elle aussi sévèrement.


	13. Chapter 13

De son côté, Lilly avait moins de chance. Elle n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse relier Ethan à un quelconque trafic. Elle se posa quelques instants et son regard se posa sur un petit cahier. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit. Et ce qu'elle découvrit la surprit. Dans ce petit cahier d'écolier était retranscrit la vie de Nicole. Original comme journal. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé vérifier ce cahier. C'est sûrement ce que Nicole avait pensé aussi en écrivant ses pensées dedans. Jamais personne n'irait farfouiller dedans. Elle tournait les pages et lisait les quelques lignes. Une page retenu son attention. Elle faisait allusion à Ethan. C'était écrit en français et ne lisant pas cette langue il fallait bien demander à quelqu'un. Elle décida donc de demander à Michel. Elle savait que Chartier le lui reprocherait, tout comme Stillman d'ailleurs, mais si elle devait attendre de revenir au commissariat, cela serait une perte de temps. Elle descendit discrètement, mais ce fut peine perdue vu que Millie fixait l'escalier de temps à autre. Elle demanda alors à la petite fille d'être bien sage et de dessiner. Elle devait parler avec son grand-père. Elle demanda Michel de lui lire un passage, mais qu'il devait lui promettre de ne pas réagir. Il le lui promit et se mit à lire et traduire.

_Ethan me ment. J'en suis quasiment sûre. Il rentre de plus en plus tard, et quand je lui demande pourquoi, il me répond qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure. Il me ment. Il put le tabac et l'alcool. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il ne veuille plus passer de temps avec nous. Millie le réclame tous les soirs, et à chaque fois je suis obligée d'inventer de nouvelles excuses ! Et surtout, ce courrier de la banque qu'il a reçu. C'était un recommandé donc j'ai été obligée de signer le reçu. Je l'ai ouvert. Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, mais ses comptes sont à 0. Il me ment. S'il a une maîtresse, il peut me le dire. On ne serait pas le 1er couple à vivre ça ! Surtout pour Millie. Je ne me sens plus capable de lui mentir._

Michel regarda Lilly avec stupeur. Nicole lui mentait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était heureuse. Or, le passage qu'il venait de lire disait le contraire. Lilly s'en aperçut et lui dit qu'elle préférait plutôt emmener le journal au commissariat et demander à Ingrid de lui faire la traduction.

- Non, je continue, si vous permettez ! C'est ma fille, et j'ai le droit de savoir si elle était heureuse.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous demander ça. Normalement, vous n'avez pas le droit de...

- Et si je l'avais trouvé en rangeant ses affaires ? Je l'aurais lu, j'aurais prit ce temps.

- Ecoutez...

- Je dirais à ce commissaire que c'est moi qui ai trouvé le journal et que j'ai jugé utile de vous le montrer.

- Pourquoi seriez-vous prêt à faire ça pour moi ?

- Parce que je m'en voudrais si jamais vous deviez en faire les frais ! Et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Millie vous et l'inspecteur Valens.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...

- Laissez-moi continuer ! Laissez-moi vous aider à coincer ces salopards !

Lilly accepta après lui avoir demander de garder ça secret. Si jamais quelqu'un devait l'apprendre c'est toute sa carrière qui serait en jeu. Ce journal était devenu un élément de l'enquête. Michel lui promit que même sous la torture, il ne le révèlerai pas. Son explication tenait la route, il avait commencé à ranger les affaires et était tombé dessus par hasard. Et comme il pensait que cela aiderait la police, il le lui avait donné. Elle le remercia encore, et lui demanda de continuer. Il répliqua que c'était lui qui la remerciait encore pour tout, et en même temps il tournait les pages. Il s'arrêta sur un passage qu'il lut d'abord, et en fit la traduction.

Ca fait un an qu'Ethan est mort. Millie commence à réaliser. En même temps, elle n'a que 3 ans. Mais je sens qu'elle comprend. Je pense rentrer en France. Après tout rien ne nous retient ici... Papa et maman ne le savent pas encore. J'ai l'intention de leur faire la surprise. Je ne digère toujours pas la dispute qu'on a eu papa et moi. Ils s'inquiètent pour nous, c'est normal. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose qui me tourmente. J'ai vu des hommes rôder autour de chez nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent, mais dès qu'ils ont vu que je les avais remarqué, ils sont partis. Ca fait déjà plusieurs fois que je les vois. J'ai peur pour Millie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où l'un d'entre eux est venu me voir. Il m'a menacé en me demandant de lui rendre son argent. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parle ? Quel argent ? Je n'ai rien emprunté à personne ! Et c'est là que j'ai décidé de chercher dans les affaires d'Ethan. Il paraissait distant et froid les derniers temps avant... Et j'avais raison de me méfier. Il y avait sur ses comptes un mouvement d'argent incessant. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que toutes ses économies y passent. Il n'avait plus rien. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne pouvais pas payer les formalités pour son enterrement. Il avait entièrement vidé son assurance vie. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je rentre en France. Sans ça, ils ne nous laisserons jamais tranquilles. Je ne peux même pas prévenir la police. Que feraient-ils ?

A peine Michel eut-il finit sa traduction que Lilly composa le numéro de Scotty. Elle lui raconta brièvement les passages, et lui dit qu'elle arrivait le plus vite possible. Il lui demanda comment elle avait trouvé ces éléments. Elle lui répondit après une hésitation de quelques secondes, qu'il nota, que Michel avait trouvé le journal et que l'ayant lu, il avait jugé utile de lui en parler. Ils raccrochèrent, mais Scotty était peu convaincu de l'explication de sa collègue. Elle lui avait déjà fait le coup, de mentir sur ses découvertes. Il verrait en temps voulu à lui demander la véritable explication. Elle arriva un peu plus tard, et tendit le cahier au commissaire. Ce dernier le feuilleta et trouva la découvert intéressante, il faudrait penser à remercier Michel David. Lilly lui dit qu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Ingrid lui raconta ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle trouva leur théorie intéressante, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient le journal de Nicole. Ca expliquait ses doutes et peurs. Scotty appela l'ambassade, toute découverte devait d'abord passer par eux. C'étaient eux qui jugeaient s'ils devaient prévenir Stillman et inversement. Il pesta contre l'administratif. Quelle perte de temps ! Alors que s'il appelait directement son chef, il aurait des renseignements supplémentaires à exploiter et eux en retour en auraient aussi.

Il apprit donc que Samuels avait parlé. Il avait dit qu'Ethan avait voulu jouer dans la cour des grands, et qu'il s'était trompé. Il n'était pas de taille. Samuels l'avait repéré, et lui avait dit que son patron était prêt à lui prêter une grosse somme d'argent pour rembourser ses dettes de jeu, s'il acceptait de travailler pour lui en échange. Et à la première affaire que Samuels lui avait confié, Ethan s'était fait avoir et avait refilé tous ses tuyaux à un flic en couverture. Par contre, il niait toujours l'avoir tué, comme il niait le fait d'avoir participer au meurtre de Nicole.

* * *

Après avoir raconté ce qu'il avait appris, Scotty suggéra de demander une copie des relevés d'Ethan. Chartier répondit qu'il fallait plutôt laisser ses collègues américains s'en charger. S'il y avait besoin de vérifier, ils étaient sur place. Il suggéra donc d'en rester là pour le moment. Lilly regarda sa montre 18h. Elle trouvait qu'ils s'arrêtaient tôt. Elle fit la remarque à Ingrid qui lui dit qu'ils avaient une durée légale à ne pas dépasser. Les heures supplémentaires n'étant pas comptées au bout d'un certain nombre. Elle lui répondit que c'était différent aux états unis. Elle ne comptait plus les soirées passées à travailler.

- Oui, mais vous verrez quand vous aurez une vie familiale, fit Ingrid en souriant.

- Je... Je n'en suis pas là pour le moment, répondit Lilly troublée.

- Désolée, dit Ingrid. Je ne voulais pas...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vous en veux pas.

Décidément, tout le monde se liguait contre elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui répétait ça à longueur de temps ? Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Scotty. Se pouvait-il qu'en effet, elle se sente enfin prête ? Oui, mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle arrive à gérer ses problèmes. Elle répondit à peine à son collègue qui lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il insista donc.

- Allô la lune, ici la terre !

- Quoi ?

- Je demandais donc, si tu étais fatiguée ? Sinon on peut peut-être voir si on peut rapporter des souvenirs aux autres ?

- Tu veux jouer au touriste ? Demanda t'elle étonnée.

- Bah quoi ! C'est une belle ville, et je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins de choses à faire avant le dîner.

- Tu me fais une proposition, fit-elle malicieusement.

- Quoi... Non... Lilly... fit-il paniqué.

- Quand t'auras trouvé la réponse appropriée, tu me fais signe, lui dit-elle en riant.

- Tu veux que je t'invite ? Questionna t'il ahuri.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'en ai un peu marre de l'hôtel, du restaurant de l'hôtel, de...

- Mais, je te signale qu'on ne sait pas se débrouiller...

- Si ce n'est que ça, j'ai trouvé une adresse à la réception de l'hôtel. C'est un restaurant spécial touriste, m'a dit l'hôtesse. A moins que tu ne sois encore fatigué ! Si c'est le cas, je vais voir si je peux...

- Et je te laisserais seule dans une ville que tu ne connais pas ! La coupa t'il. Je préfère t'accompagner.

Elle sourit. Son petit côté protecteur réapparaissait. Elle avait envie de sortir du contexte de l'enquête. Elle avait pensé que cela aurait été plus facile. Mais elle était obligée de s'avouer que finalement ça ne l'était pas. Millie était entre de bonnes mains. Ses grands-parents veilleraient sur elle. Mais pourquoi alors, n'était-elle pas soulagée ?

Ils passèrent donc la fin de l'après-midi à essayer de rapporter des souvenirs originaux. Lilly acheta un porte clés Tour Eiffel qu'elle accrocherait à ses clés de maison. Scotty se moqua d'elle, elle lui répondit qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Les touristes aux Etats Unis s'arrachaient bien les t-shirt I Love NY, et les petites Statues de la Liberté, donc le must en France était ces porte clés. Il admit donc qu'elle avait raison. Pour toute réponse elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Ils avaient beau cherché, ils ne trouvaient rien qui pourrait convenir pour leurs collègues. A 20h, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant Le Bistrot, et furent surpris d'être accueilli dans leur langue, après avoir dit qu'ils venaient de la part de Christelle. Ingrid avait appris cette phrase à Lilly, et celle-ci l'avait donc récitée par cœur. Pendant le repas, il entreprit de lui demander des comptes sur la découverte du journal.

- Je rêve ! Tu ne me crois pas ? Fit-elle.

- Tu m'as bien menti une fois, donc...

- A propos de mensonge, t'es pas le mieux placé pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire, je te signale.

- Bien envoyé, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

- Je sais ! J'avoue j'aime bien t'embêter avec ça... Tu devrais te voir. A chaque fois tu réagis...

- T'essaies de me faire dire quoi ?

- J'essaie juste de te faire voir que j'ai le droit d'avoir des secrets ! Je ne suis pas obligée de tout te dire de ma vie !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Si ! Tu m'as demandé comment j'avais trouvé le journal de Nicole ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé, mais Michel.

- Ok ! Je te crois ! Fit-il avec un air suspicieux.

- Je vais bien ! Je vais mieux. Le rassura t'elle. Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter pour moi. Et là je ne te mens pas.

- Donc tu me mens pour le journal, fit-il en riant.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, dit-elle en l'imitant.

- Et toi, ne m'interdis pas de m'inquiéter ! Lui répondit-il doucement et en la fixant.

- Je... Commença Lilly. Tu t'inquiètes réellement ? Continua t'elle troublée.

- Je ne serais pas là, si ce n'était pas le cas. J'aurais laissé Kat ou Vera venir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda t'elle sérieusement.

- A qui ?

- Au chef ! Que lui as-tu révélé à mon sujet ?

- Rien... Je...

- Je te faisais confiance Scotty ! Si j'avais su que tu irais tout raconté au patron après, jamais je n'aurais... Dit-elle en comprenant mieux l'attitude de Stillman à son égard.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit qui puisses te nuire. Jamais je n'aurais trahi...

- Il doit bien être au courant de quelque chose. Il ne me lâche pas depuis que... Enfin depuis la prise d'otages.

- A laquelle tu as participé ! Moi je trouve ça normal ! C'est notre chef, et de plus, il tient à toi comme moi je... Il s'interrompit.

- Comme tu ? Questionna Lilly troublée. Comme tu quoi ? Poursuivit-elle, sachant très bien la fin de la phrase. Devant le silence de Scotty, elle continua. Scotty, tu veux dire que...

- Comme si tu en doutais, fit-il. Lilly, on bosse ensemble...

- Je veux la vraie explication !

- Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise que je m'en veux énormément pour ce qui s'est passé. C'est une de mes balles qui t'a touché ! J'ai bien cru te perdre, j'étais comme un fou en pensant que c'était à cause de moi. J'ai...

- Scotty...

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, fit-il de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse rien ajouter.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la caisse et régla la note. Lilly resta assise à la table abasourdie. Elle ne bougeait pas, comme incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle fixait maintenant la chaise en face d'elle. Non se dit-elle, elle ne venait pas d'entendre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ses voisins de table la regardaient, mais elle s'en fichait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à sortir. Elle n'allait pas rester indéfiniment assise dans ce restaurant. Elle savait que plus tôt elle lui demanderait des comptes, moins cela serait difficile.

- A quoi tu joues ? Lui demanda t'elle, une fois assise dans la voiture.

- On rentre, lui répondit-il.

Elle coupa le contact et prit les clés.

- Non, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? Je ne te les rends pas avant que tu me dises clairement...

- Tu as très bien compris ! Ne joues pas à ça avec moi.

- Tu... Enfin, comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il lui fit face et lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'y avait jamais songé avant leur voyage, avant de la voir avec Millie. Il ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire.

- Ne me dis que tu culpabilises toujours ? C'était...

- Je ne sais pas Lilly.

- Attends ! Tu me fais quoi là ? T'attends que j'aille mieux, et tu me balances ça comme... Comment crois-tu que je le prenne ? D'abord tu me dis, non plutôt tu me fais croire que Millie m'a...

- C'est vrai, et tu le sais ! Ne fais pas celle qui ne vois pas ! Millie a contribué à ton rétablissement. Sans elle, tu en serais toujours au même point avec tes questions !

- J'ai toujours mes questions ! Et tu viens de m'en poser de nouvelles ! Comment crois-tu que je... puisse gérer tout ça en même temps ?

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer !

- Arrêtes avec cette phrase. Ce n'est pas en rentrant à l'hôtel que...

- Non, rentrer chez nous. Retrouver nos repères...

Il lui prit les clés des mains et remit le contact. Le voyage se fit dans un silence de plomb. Une fois arrivés, ils se quittèrent sans un regard.


	14. Chapter 14

Doucement, doucement... Il faut juste savoir que ça peut prendre du temps avant de voir quelque chose ! Allez, une suite ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils s'évitèrent encore lors du petit déjeuner. Ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'une fois devant la voiture. Ils arrivèrent donc au commissariat en silence. Ce qu'Ingrid remarqua aussitôt. Elle voulu demander à Lilly ce qu'il y avait, mais le regard de Scotty l'en dissuada. Lilly avait passé la nuit à chercher des explications à cette révélation, mais sans succès. Tandis que Scotty avait passé la sienne à regarder la télé. Vu qu'il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il s'y passait, il s'était contenté de la chaîne sportive et avait coupé le son. Il avait donc suivi quasiment l'intégralité des matchs de tennis. En fait, c'était plus un accompagnement car il n'avait pas cessé de se répéter qu'il avait agi comme un idiot. Lui révéler ce qu'il ressentait était une bourde monumentale. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Fragile psychologiquement, ne demandant qu'un choc pour replonger. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Chartier le sortit de ses pensées en disant qu'ils avaient fait un effort sur l'horaire. Il était 8h passé. Lilly répondit qu'ils avaient du boulot, donc autant s'y mettre le plus tôt possible. Elle se dit qu'en fait, plus ils se consacreraient à l'enquête, plus celle-ci avancerait et plus tôt ils rentreraient. Elle était obligée d'admettre que ce voyage brouillait leurs repères. Elle préférait cette explication plausible à ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Il essayait de se rattacher à quelque chose, et pour le moment, il n'avait trouvé qu'elle. A 10h, Michel et Millie arrivèrent. Chartier les avait convoqué pour interroger Millie. Elle devait sans doute se rappeler de certaines choses. Les enfants avaient une capacité à se remémorer des événements qu'ils oubliaient avec le temps par contre. Dès que Millie aperçut Lilly, comme à son habitude elle se précipita vers elle et lui offrit un câlin réconfortant. Lilly essaya de se dégager. Elle se devait de rester concentrée, sinon la résolution qu'elle s'était faite de tenir le coup depuis les événements de la veille ne serait d'aucune utilité. Mais elle dû s'avouer que cela lui faisait du bien. Et s'il avait raison ? Cette question la hantait. Si elle refusait de voir la vérité en face ?

Ingrid observait la scène et comprit. Lilly essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin des autres pour avancer. Elle lança un regard à Scotty qui faisait celui qui était plongé dans un rapport, mais en fait, c'était une parade. Elle savait que tout ce qui était posé sur le bureau où il se trouvait était en français. Chartier intervint encore une fois et demanda à Michel de l'accompagner. Il appela donc Millie, et ils se dirigèrent dans son bureau.

- Une chose est sûre, fit Ingrid à Lilly. Millie va avoir du mal à vous quitter.

- Je crois que moi aussi, répondit Lilly avec une voix à peine audible.

- Croyez-moi, elle ne vous oubliera jamais. Vous représenterez toujours quelque chose pour elle.

- Je ne croyais pas pouvoir m'attacher aussi rapidement, mais...

- Un conseil ! Ne vous retranchez pas trop derrière elle ! Ne vous voilez pas la face sur vos sentiments et sur votre vie. Fit Ingrid en désignant Scotty du menton.

- Je...

- Je dois avouer que j'ai moi aussi de bonnes relations avec mes collègues, et je ne connais que vous 2, mais je ne suis pas aussi liée à mes collègues comme vous l'êtes.

Elle s'éloigna laissant Lilly seule et stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle lança un rapide regard à son collègue. Il faisait celui qui n'avait rien vu. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit que s'il tenait à rentrer un jour, il fallait s'atteler à la tâche rapidement au lieu de rester à fixer une feuille à laquelle il ne comprendrait rien, vu que c'était en français. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il fut obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il se leva et la suivit. Mais avant de rentrer dans le bureau, il lui dit qu'il regrettait, il avait agi comme un idiot. Avec un sourire, Lilly lui répondit que pour le moment, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il devait se consacrer, mais à Millie.

- Tu...

- On en reparle plus tard. Je ne suis pas totalement bornée et têtue ! Plus tôt on aura une conversation, et mieux ce sera !

Elle lui sourit timidement et il fit de même. Ils entrèrent donc dans le bureau.

Chartier expliqua à Michel ce qu'il avait l'intention de tenter. Il lui dit qu'une assistante sociale et une pédopsychologue devaient arriver normalement pour interroger Millie sur les individus qui rôdaient devant chez elles à Philadelphie. Michel accepta, mais demanda s'il n'y avait aucune conséquence pour sa petite fille. Ingrid lui répondit que la psychologue qui allait mener l'interrogatoire était une des meilleures dans sa spécialité et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter. Millie était restée avec Scotty à l'extérieur du bureau. Ce dernier avait dû ruser, car elle ne voulait pas laisser son grand-père tout seul, croyant qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Lilly et Scotty s'étaient regardés. C'était la 1ère fois qu'elle paniquait depuis l'enterrement. Lilly avait encouragé la fillette à le suivre et elle lui avait dit que son niveau de français était nul. Millie avait sourit et donc entreprit de remédier à cela le plus vite possible.

- Je pense que la venue de cette psychologue ne pourra que l'aider au contraire, remarqua Lilly.

- Elle commence à réagir violemment, dit Michel. Elle fait des cauchemars la nuit.

- C'est plutôt bon signe, fit Lilly. Elle évacue. Le tout c'est qu'il ne faut as que cela dure trop longtemps. Pas comme moi, ajouta t'elle.

- Vous... Commença Michel.

- C'est une longue histoire, et je ne préfère pas m'embarquer là dedans.

- Nous pouvons aussi demander à ce que vous restiez, fit Ingrid à Michel.

- Je crois que ce ne serait pas très judicieux, remarqua Chartier. Il va falloir qu'elle se concentre, et si elle voit que son grand-père est là, elle aura peur de lui faire de la peine. C'est valable pour vous aussi Lilly.

Lilly qui avait entendu son nom, détourna son regard vers Ingrid, qui lui expliqua ce que le commissaire venait de dire. Elle acquiesça et répondit qu'elle avait comprit. Elle demanda néanmoins, à ce que Scotty soit présent. Il ne fallait pas enlever tous ses repères à la petite fille non plus. Chartier accepta.

* * *

Ils sortirent du bureau et Lilly se dirigea vers Millie et son collègue, à qui elle demanda de suivre Ingrid. Il la regarda étonné et s'exécuta. Millie qui observait l'attitude des 2 inspecteurs trouva ça bizarre. Pourquoi était-elle exclue ? Elle posa la question à Lilly.

- Ecoutes ma grande, une dame va venir te poser des questions. Tu sais comme Léa...

- Encore des questions sur maman, fit la fillette les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, je suis désolée que tu ais à subir cela, mais...

- Je sais ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me le cacher ?

- On ne te le cache pas Millie, puisque je te le dis. C'est juste que ton grand-père n'aura pas le droit d'être avec toi. Et moi non plus.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Commença Millie en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- On sera tout près, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et Scotty sera avec toi.

- Pourquoi pas toi ? Demanda t'elle en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

- Millie, s'il te plaît, fit Lilly doucement.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois loin...

- Je ne serais pas loin, je te le promets. Et puis pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester avec Scotty ?

Millie accepta donc. Elle serra Lilly dans ses bras. La jeune femme vit que son collègue les regardait. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas craquer. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et sa gorge se noua. Il fallait qu'elle mette une barrière. Millie ne pouvait pas continuer à s'attacher à elle comme ça. Et elle ne pouvait pas continuer, sinon une fois rentrée, c'était la rechute assurée. Elle comprit que comme son collègue, elle n'avait pas ses repères, donc elle se rattachait à ce qu'elle trouvait, en l'occurrence Millie. En temps normal, jamais ils n'auraient perdu pied, mais le contexte de leur voyage et l'enquête y avaient grandement contribuer. Elle se sépara de la fillette et la conduisit vers Michel. En s'éloignant Scotty vint à sa rencontre.

- Lilly...

- Pas maintenant Scotty.

- Il faut qu'on parle pourtant !

- Oui, mais là ce n'est pas le bon moment !

- Et c'est quand le bon moment, avec toi ?

- On doit rester concentrés pour Millie. Toi, car tu l'accompagnes et moi pour épauler Michel ! Alors ce n'est pas le moment qu'on s'embrouille encore plus.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais moi je te parlais de l'enquête ! Je sais très bien que pour parler de ça ce n'est pas le moment. Fit Scotty désabusé.

- Mais...

- Mais comme ça, je sais que tu es prête pour une conversation.

Lilly s'en voulu de s'être laissée prendre au piège, tandis qu'il se félicita. Il savait qu'en jouant la carte de l'ambiguïté, il gagnerait à tous les coups.


	15. Chapter 15

- Alors Millie, fit Nathalie Dunay, la psychologue. J'aimerais que tu me dises si tu aimes bien la France ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous devez savoir si...

- Comme ça, juste pour savoir. Tu habitais aux Etats Unis, donc je veux savoir si c'est différent, ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça fait pas longtemps que je suis là. Mais je connais déjà. Je suis venue l'année dernière avec maman pour les vacances.

- Justement, tiens ! Est-ce que tu savais que ta mère avait le projet de revenir ici ?

- Oui, elle me disait que j'allais devoir parler français tout le temps. Au début je ne comprenais pas, mais après elle m'a expliqué...

- Tu étais d'accord ?

- Oui, mais j'ai peur de ne pas me faire de nouvelles copines.

- Ecoutes, tu as de la chance, car l'année scolaire est finie, et tu commenceras l'année en même temps que tous les autres enfants.

- Oui, c'est vrai !

- Maintenant, j'ai une question à te poser. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il t'as semblé que ta maman avait peur de quelque chose ?

- Peur de quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'elle se dépêchait pour préparer toutes les affaires ?

- Oui, quand même un peu.

Scotty assistait à l'interrogatoire. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, car il ne comprenait rien. Ingrid s'approcha de lui et lui dit que Millie se sentait en confiance. Elle lui fit un rapide résumé pendant que Nathalie se renseignait auprès de Chartier des questions qu'il fallait qu'elle pose à la fillette. Millie vint à leurs côtés, elle trouvait bizarre qu'on la laisse seule. Elle demanda à Ingrid si la dame était gentille. Ce à quoi celle-ci répondit que oui, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait peur. L'entretien se passa difficilement pour la fillette. Nathalie lui demanda si elle avait aperçut des gens bizarres autour de chez elle. Au début elle ne répondit pas, donc Nathalie dû ruser. Elle lui demanda alors si elle avait des souvenirs de son père. Millie répliqua affirmativement. Elle ne se souvenait que de moments particuliers, comme à Noël, elle l'avait reconnu lorsqu'il s'était déguisé. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit. Au bout de 20 minutes, Nathalie n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire dire la moindre chose à Millie. Celle-ci se retenait de pleurer, elle comprenait qu'on essayait de la faire parler. Mais elle ne savait rien de ce qu'on lui demandait. Non elle n'avait vu personne d'étrange, non elle n'avait pas peur ! Scotty voyant que Millie commençait à craquer s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle leva son visage baigné de larmes vers lui et lui offrit un timide sourire. Le même genre de sourire que Lilly lui faisait quand elle n'allait pas bien et qu'il la réconfortait. Il essaya de ne pas en tenir compte, mais la ressemblance était frappante.

Michel et Lilly étaient restés dans le bureau du commissaire. Lilly ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on leur avait demandé de ne pas bouger. Elle se sentait exclue. Mais elle comprit que Millie allait devoir se montrer forte, et que la psychologue connaissait son métier. Elle allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas la brusquer, mais il fallait se montrer ferme. Ingrid vint les voir. Elle leur dit que Millie avait été très courageuse, mais que malheureusement cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle ne savait rien. Michel se leva d'un bond et se dirigea en trombes vers la pièce où se trouvait sa petite-fille. A peine eut-il franchit le seuil que Millie quitta les bras de Scotty pour se précipiter dans ceux de son grand-père, où elle évacua son trop plein d'émotion. Scotty regardait impuissant. Autant de chagrin chez une enfant était inadmissible. Lilly avait raison. Il la regarda, elle venait d'arriver avec Ingrid. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte. Voir la petite fille dans cet état lui fendait le cœur.

Le portable de la jeune femme sonna. Elle se ressaisit et s'éloigna.

- Rush, fit-elle avec une voix beaucoup moins assurée qu'elle espérait.

- Lil ! Ca va ? Lui demanda Lindsay.

- Oui, ça va... C'est juste que...

- Je sais. On a apprit qu'une pédopsychologue interrogeait Millie.

- Ca n'a rien donné hélas, dit Lilly. Au contraire, ça n'a fait que du mal. Milli est dans un sale état...

- Millie ? Ou toi ?

- Lindsay ! On parle de Millie, une petite fille qui...

- A laquelle tu t'es attachée à une vitesse folle, je te rappelle ! Je te comprends ! Comment ne pas être touché face à la détresse d'un enfant ?

- Il y a du nouveau sinon ? Demanda Lilly pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Kat est à côté de moi je te la passe.

Lilly salua sa collègue et lui réitéra donc sa question. Cette dernière répondit qu'ils essayaient de confronter les 2 suspects. Ils allaient faire en sorte de leur faire croire que chacun avait vendu l'autre. Lilly lui dit que c'était une bonne idée et qu'en général il y en avait un qui craquait. Elle lui révéla aussi qu'elle aurait aimé y assister. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Kat lui demanda si elle allait bien, et si de leur côté ça avançait. Lilly lui répondit que Millie commençait à craquer nerveusement et qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait encore. Elle lui dit que l'interrogatoire de la psychologue ayant échoué, la pression était énorme de leur côté. Kat sourit et lui dit qu'elle aimait bien les challenges. Elles raccrochèrent, après que Kat ait tenté de savoir si ses 2 collègues ne se tapaient pas trop dessus. Lilly esquiva la réponse en disant qu'ils n'avaient quasiment pas de temps pour se chamailler. Ce que Kat nota. Sa collègue arrangeait la vérité là.

* * *

Lilly raconta à Ingrid ce qu'elle veniat d'apprendre. Chartier dit que c'était une bonne idée. Lilly lui confirma sa pensée en disant qu'elle était pour aussi. Au moins là, ils obtiendraient sûrement quelque chose. Chartier l'interrompit en disant que Millie la cherchait. Elle se dirigea vers la petite pièce où elle se trouvait en compagnie de son grand-père. Il préféra les laisser seules, Millie y tenait particulièrement. Lilly s'avança vers la petite fille.

- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, Millie, fit-elle doucement. Personne ne t'en veut tu sais.

- J'avais l'impression qu'on allait me disputer.

- Pourquoi ? Ecoutes, on sait très bien que tu ne mens pas. Si jamais tu savais quelque chose, tu nous l'aurais dit.

- Est-ce que je pourrais revenir te voir de temps en temps ?

- Millie... Commença Lilly complètement décontenancée. Je vais te dire une chose, et tu dois comprendre que c'est pour ton bien.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Répliqua la fillette les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais tu ne dois pas continuer à t'accrocher à moi. Tes grands-parents sont là. Ils seront présents pour toi.

- Oui, mais toi tu...

- Non Millie ! Tu ne dois pas...Je te promets de prendre de tes nouvelles, mais... Je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais ta mère... Elle s'interrompit. Sa dernière phrase était maladroite, mais trop tard, elle l'avait prononcé.

- Je le sais bien ! S'écria Millie en s'énervant. Je sais. Mais t'es pareille que moi. Tu n'as plus tes parents et...

Elle s'arrêta net, ses sanglots longtemps retenus l'empêchaient de continuer. Elle réalisait. Scotty qui était resté dans un coin s'était approché de la petite fille et à son grand étonnement, elle le repoussa, comme elle repoussa Lilly. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière elle. Lilly resta encore un moment incapable de réagir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer chez Millie, pour qu'elle agisse de la sorte ? Une réaction violente expliquait la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Hormis le temps. Ce qu'elle avait comprit depuis peu. Le temps effaçait pas mal de chose.

- Lilly, tu as eu raison. C'est ce qu'il fallait dire ! Tenta Scotty.

- Oui, mais je sais que moi je n'aurais pas supporter qu'on me lance ça en pleine figure !

- Il faut qu'elle comprenne, et qu'elle laisse sa colère s'exprimer.

- Oui, mais j'aurais pu...

- Ne culpabilise pas !

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Mais laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que tu te sentais responsable de... Tiens encore hier, tu...

- Oui, mais c'est différent !

- Ah oui ? En quoi est-ce différent ? Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle continua. Donc oui, c'est facile pour toi d'agir de cette sorte, en oubliant ce que tu ressens et en essayant de donner des conseils ! A quoi ça sert, si toi-même tu ne les suis pas ?

- Ne confonds pas tout Lilly !

- Je ne confonds pas, j'observe, c'est tout. Tu me dis qu'il faut que j'assume mes sentiments, que j'assume cette révélation. Mais toi tu n'assumes pas le fait...

- Et si j'assumais ce que je ressens, comme tu le dis, je pense qu'on ne bosserait plus ensemble toi et moi !

Il se leva et partit, ne laissant pas le temps à Lilly de répliquer. Cette dernière se leva à son tour et se dirigea elle aussi vers le grand bureau. Il avait raison. A voir comment elle réagissait, il est clair qu'en temps normal, elle ne lui aurait pas laisser de chance de s'expliquer.

Le reste de la journée se passa à attendre le résultat de la confrontation de Samuels et d'Arkison. Chartier ne raccrochait pas son téléphone. Ingrid et d'autres collègues en profitèrent pour demander à Scotty comment ça se passait quand ils avaient un creux. Il lui répondit qu'en général leur chef en profitait pour leur faire ranger les archives. Ce à quoi Lilly répliqua avec un sourire que ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, et que ça s'était transformé plus en une partie de rigolade que de classement. Elle raconta comment Vera s'était retrouvé enfermé dans un rayonnage suite à une blague de Scotty. En se souvenant, elle se mit à rire, bientôt imitée par Ingrid. Scotty, pour sa défense, dit que son collègue n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter, et qu'il s'était vengé. La soirée arriva vite, et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle. Eric proposa de suivre la soirée de foot dans le même bar. Scotty accepta, Eric le rassura en disant qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien en anglais, ayant travaillé pendant 3 étés dans un office de tourisme près de Calais. Lilly et Ingrid se retrouvèrent donc toutes les 2. Le mari d'Ingrid retrouvant les autres pour le match. Ingrid appela sa mère pour qu'elle s'occupe de son fils. Lilly lui avait demandé de ne pas bouleverser sa soirée pour elle. Mais Ingrid ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Elles passèrent donc la soirée dans un petit restaurant assez sympa. Il y avait une bonne ambiance, le restaurant était très petit, ça facilitait donc cette ambiance chaleureuse. Lilly en profita réellement. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps, elle n'avait pas autant rit. Ingrid essaya de lui apprendre quelques expressions françaises. A la fin de la soirée, Lilly savait donc demander l'heure, dire qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Elle savait aussi lire le menu, enfin le nom et l'adresse du restaurant. Elles ne s'étaient pas limitées et avaient donc bien profité. Elles furent donc obliger de rentrer en taxi.


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà une suite, qui va, je pense, en ravir certains ^^

* * *

De son côté Scotty passait aussi une bonne soirée. Le Real de Madrid menait contre l'AS Rome. Il avoua qu'il y prenait goût à ce sport, mais qu'hélas, il n'était pas sûr de trouver du monde pour suivre les matchs. Et d'ailleurs, aux Etats Unis les matchs européens n'étaient pas retransmis. Eric lui dit que la Coupe du Monde et l'Euro devait être rediffusées. Le match se termina donc par une victoire écrasante du Real 5 à 2. Un but avait suscité la polémique pourtant. Scotty rentra à l'hôtel et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il hésita un moment en passant devant celle de sa collègue. Devait-il l'appeler ? Finalement il passa son chemin et rentra dans la sienne. Il s'endormit encore la télé allumée. Il se réveilla 15 minutes plus tard. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir à Lilly.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda t'il. Tu n'as pu vu qu'il était un peu plus de 0h30.

- Désolée, mais ça ne pouvais pas attendre, lui répondit-elle. Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a appelé.

- Lilly ? Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes. On en reparle demain.

- Vera m'a appelé. Fit-elle déçu de son attitude. Ils ont réussi ! Samuels a craché le morceau.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Nick t'as appelé et pas moi ?

- T'es jaloux ? Fit-elle avec un sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à te joindre. Il t'a laissé un message te demandant de le rappeler.

- Je n'ai pas quitté mon portable de la soirée pourtant. Comment ?

- Arkison n'a pas du tout aimé le fait que Samuels lui fasse porter le chapeau, donc il a avoué que c'était Samuels qui avait tout manigancé. Par contre jamais Nicole n'aurait dû en faire les frais.

- Et c'était si facile ?

- Stillman a eu la bonne idée d'interroger Samuels en 1er. Après Arkison n'a eu qu'à révéler la vérité. Ingrid était avec moi, et on a un peu fêté la fin de l'enquête.

- C'est donc ce qui explique ton état euphorique, fit-il avec malice.

- On a été raisonnable, et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre sur ma vie, répliqua t'elle furieuse de s'être laissée avoir. Je te paye un verre de la part de Nick. Ils vont fêter ça de leur côté, donc pourquoi pas nous ?

- Lilly...

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Vera qui t'invite !

Il capitula devant l'insistance de sa collègue. Elle lui sourit en retour. Un signal d'alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Scotty, mais il décida de ne pas en tenir compte et la suivit donc. Il dû se dépêcher car celle-ci l'attendait déjà devant la porte de l'ascenseur.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi es-tu aussi pressée ?

- J'ai peur que tu changes d'avis et que tu retournes jouer à la marmotte. Répliqua t'elle avec un regard malicieux.

- Et rater une soirée avec toi qui commence à être un peu pompette ? Fit-il entrant dans son jeu.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas pompette ! Je sais où sont mes limites ! Et je ne les ai pas dépassées.

- Ok, ok ! Ce n'est pas la peine de...

Il s'interrompit, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant devant eux.

Ils arrivèrent du côté du bar, et Scotty demanda à Lilly si elle se sentait toujours d'attaque. Elle lui lança un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret et entra dans la pièce. Il commençait à s'inquiéter et se demandait s'il ne devait pas plutôt la ramener à la raison. Néanmoins il la suivit, poussé par la curiosité de voir sa collègue agir naturellement, sans se préoccuper des autres. Elle connaissait ses limites, mais lui aussi, et il était capable de la ramener de pied ferme à bon port. Elle commanda 2 bières et ils trinquèrent pour fêter leur réussite. Lilly lui dit qu'elle avait hâte de l'annoncer à Millie et Michel. Elle voulait voir la tête de la petite fille s'éclairer et la remercier. Le simple fait d'en parler lui mettait pleins d'étincelles dans les yeux. Il la regardait. Elle semblait reposée et calme, le contraire de ce qu'elle avait été ces derniers temps. Millie avait contribué à sa guérison. Lilly s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase et le questionna sur son attitude. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer. Elle se sentit soudainement troublée. Elle décida de reporter son attention sur autre chose. Elle regarda en vain dans la pièce. A part le barman et eux, il n'y avait personne. Il s'en rendit compte et chercha à changer de sujet. Il demanda combien de verres Nick avait dit leur offrir ? Car à ce rythme là, ils pourraient essayer de lui faire payer autre chose. Lilly éclata de rire, et ils se mirent donc à parler de choses et d'autres, oubliant l'enquête. Ils passaient juste une soirée ensemble. Le même genre de soirée dont ils avaient tous l'habitude de passer. De temps à autre un blanc s'installait et c'était à ce moment que leurs regards se croisaient, juste quelques secondes, mais suffisamment pour que la gêne revienne.

* * *

Le barman leur posa 2 autres bières sur la petite table. Lilly sentait sa tête tourner irrésistiblement. La fatigue additionnée au mélange en étaient la cause. Elle questionna le barman sur le fait qu'il n'y avait personne. Il lui répondit qu'habituellement à cette heure, ils étaient fermés. Elle regarda sa montre et vit que les aiguilles indiquaient 2h10. Elle regarda son collègue qui comprit. Il rajouta qu'il allait demander aussi au jeune couple qui était attablé de partir. Lilly regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait et remarqua leur présence. Le barman lui glissa discrètement dans l'oreille qu'il pensait que le type avait dû faire sa demande car la fille tenait une rose blanche dans ses mains. Elle les détailla un peu plus, et lui dit qu'il avait un œil bien exercé. Scotty arrêta leur conversation prétextant l'heure. Lilly sourit, il n'avait jamais aimé se sentir exclu d'une chose. Il était déjà debout et attendait que sa collègue l'imite. Elle décida de jouer encore un peu. Elle prit donc tout son temps et remercia le barman encore une fois pour avoir veiller un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, suivant de loin Scotty, qui se retournait de temps à autre pour voir si elle suivait toujours. Elle ralentit au niveau de la table du couple et offrit un sourire à la femme. Celle-ci le lui rendit, et Lilly pu voir une petite bague orner son annulaire gauche. Son sourire s'élargit et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant entre le bar et la sortie ? Demanda Scotty.

- T'es vraiment rabat-joie Scotty !

- Non, je suis juste un peu plus raisonnable que toi, c'est tout !

- Oui bien sûr ! A d'autres ! Fit-elle en passant devant lui.

- Lilly...

- Là c'est toi qui traîne je te signale, lui dit-elle en riant.

- Parce qu'on attend que l'ascenseur arrive, répondit-il en l'imitant.

Il s'était rapproché de la porte, et regardait sa collègue. Là encore, elle ressentit un trouble l'envahir. Elle essaya de porter son attention ailleurs, mais rien à faire. Elle soutint elle aussi son regard. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, un silence s'installa. Ni l'un ni l'autre, n'osait parler le 1er. Lilly fixait les chiffres, tandis que Scotty était dans ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit, ils hésitèrent un instant puis Lilly se décida et sortit dans le couloir. Toujours troublée, elle avançait rapidement. Il la rattrapa et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait ?

- Rien, je... Suis un peu fatiguée, dit-elle en l'évitant.

- C'est ça que de s'amuser, tenta t'il.

Elle lui sourit timidement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais le simple fait d'avoir passer cette fin de soirée avec lui la troublait. Elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait, elle faisait un peu plus attention à tout ce qui se passait. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il se sentait mal. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la jeune femme. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'éloigna. Lilly l'appela, il se retourna. Elle s'avança vers lui doucement et une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il la regarda avec étonnement, tandis qu'elle recula brutalement, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle tenta de donner une excuse, mais les quelques mots prononcés eurent l'effet contraire. Scotty s'approcha d'elle à son tour et lui caressa la joue. Lilly perdit pied quelques instants, puis se ressaisit. Elle esquiva son collègue et fit un pas en arrière. Il la retint et lui demanda pourquoi elle avait agit de la sorte. Elle hésita et lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas. Il se mit alors à la dévisager. Lilly se sentit troublée et pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa. Il la prit dans ses bras et leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée. Lilly ne pensait plus à rien. Après tout c'est elle qui avait commencé, si elle ne l'avait pas quasiment forcé à sortir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent de nouveau. Après quelques instants qui leurs parurent une éternité, Scotty pris la parole.

- Lilly... On ne devrait...

- On est loin de chez nous, et on... Ca ne compte pas !

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir.

Il la regarda, et le timide sourire que Lilly affichait eut raison de sa volonté. Il se sentit fondre et guidé par l'attitude de la jeune femme, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec une passion mal contenue. Lilly se laissa aller elle aussi. Après tout, elle s'aperçut que le simple fait de laisser libre cours à la folie pouvait avoir du bon. Les effets de l'alcool et de la fatigue se mélangeaient habilement avec le fait d'agir spontanément. Elle en oubliait les règles. D'ailleurs ces règles n'avaient plus cours ici. Avant de s'abandonner totalement elle l'arrêta et le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

- Ca ne se passe qu'ici, une fois rentrés on...

- On passe à autre chose, lui murmura t'il en lui mordillant tendrement l'oreille. Promis.

Elle sourit et lui prit la main et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il la suivit en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

* * *

Scotty se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et referma les yeux. Il les rouvrit aussitôt en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé. C'était Lilly qui dormait à ses côtés. C'était ses bras qui la tenaient serrée contre lui. Il l'observa quelques instant. Elle était si paisible, et sa respiration régulière, prouvait qu'elle dormait. Lentement, il se dégagea, et après s'être levé, il sortit de la pièce. Une fois dehors, il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 7h15. Il repassa par sa chambre et en sortit 20 minutes plus tard. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était encore attablé quand Lilly vint le rejoindre 45 minutes plus tard. Elle l'avait entendu partir et était restée seule à analyser ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Elle le salua et posa son plateau sur la table. Elle croqua un morceau de son croissant. Un silence s'était installé, il le rompit, et crut qu'en disant des banalités la gêne s'envolerait.

- Bien dormie ?

- Pas assez, commença Lilly en rougissant. Je...

- On fait comme on a dit ! Une fois rentrés on oublie tout !

Ils se regardaient et Scotty caressa la joue de son amie qui ferma les yeux.

- Et si on n'y arrive pas ? Lança la jeune femme.

- Et bien on verra ça en temps voulu, répondit-il en la rassurant.

- C'est donc pour cette raison, qu'il vaut mieux arrêter tout maintenant. Pendant qu'on le peut encore ! Ca peut encore s'expliquer. On s'est laissé aller, sans se soucier des conséquences car on est ici, et que l'enquête nous a marqué. Donc on...

- Hey ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si ça te va, ça me va aussi. On arrête donc.

Il se tut, et bu la fin de son café. Il s'apprêtait à s'en servir une autre tasse quand elle l'en empêcha.

- Scotty ! Je vois bien que t'es contrarié ! Tu...

- Je vais bien Lilly ! Juste mal réveillé.

- Ne mens pas s'il te plaît ! Je vois bien que... Tu es sans doute l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de bêtises !

- Ok ! Ok ! On arrête, puisque c'est une bêtise ! On arrête ! Mais ne te justifies pas dans ce cas ! C'est ton droit le plus légitime de ne pas vouloir continuer. Mais si tu cherches des excuses, par peur de me contrarier...

- Et tu l'es !

- Lilly ! Pour une fois, assumes tes actes. Assumes les conséquences ! Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu restes coincée dans ta vie sentimentale. Tu veux aller de l'avant, mais quand l'occasion se présente, tu freines des 2 pieds et tu t'inventes des excuses. Si tu aimes toujours Ray, dis-le lui, et ne te mens plus !

Il se leva, et s'éloigna en la laissant seule. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Elle ne comprenait pas que pour lui c'était différent. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé, et en même temps, il en avait profité pour essayer de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Il avait longtemps lutté contre ça. Il y était même arrivé, et ce voyage lui avait montré qu'en fait il avait mis une parenthèse à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Lilly resta interdite. D'accord ils avaient commis une erreur, mais pourquoi il lui mettait tout sur le dos. Ils étaient tous les 2 à la commettre cette bêtise. Il aurait pu tout stopper, il n'en a rien fait. Elle avala en vitesse son café et sortit à son tour, son croissant toujours dans les mains. Elle le retrouva à la voiture. Quand il la vit, il monta dans le véhicule et mit le contact. Lilly comprit et s'installa rapidement côté passager. Par chance, le trajet fut rapide. Une fois arrivés au commissariat, ils durent affronter Chartier qui était en colère car ils étaient encore en retard. Lilly n'eut pas longtemps à l'écouter car Millie, qui était déjà là se précipita vers elle. Michel la suivait de près. Le commissaire les avait appelé pour leur demander de passer dès qu'ils le pourraient. La petite fille entraîna la jeune femme à l'écart et lui offrit un câlin réconfortant. Lilly n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

- Millie, doucement, tu vas faire tomber l'inspecteur Rush, fit Michel.

- Il m'en faut plus pour tomber, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Merci Lilly, dit Millie. Merci pour tout. Ajouta t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est normal ma grande tu sais. Je suis contente pour vous. Vous êtes au courant ? Demanda t'elle à Michel.

- Ingrid n'a pas su tenir sa langue apparemment, répondit Scotty en évitant de regarder sa collègue, ce que Michel remarqua.

- Je pensais que le commissaire les avait mis au courant, fit Ingrid avec un sourire pour Lilly. Bien dormie ? Lui demanda t'elle.

- Ca peut aller, murmura cette dernière. Je...

- Pas assez ? Moi non plus en remarque. Il faudra qu'on se raisonne la prochaine fois !

Lilly lança un regard à Scotty. Il détourna le sien.

- Oui, je pense qu'on aurait dû être plus raisonnable, dit Lilly en réponse à Ingrid et indirectement à Scotty.

Ingrid ne répondit pas, mais saisit l'allusion. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux valut ne pas laisser se produire, selon Lilly. Elle ne dit rien, mais observa Scotty. Ce dernier était occupé à regarder ce que Millie lui montrait. Elle avait pris des photos de sa chambre. Michel en profita pour parler à Lilly. Il l'emmena à part.


	17. Chapter 17

Mais oui... à 3 chapitres de la fin, faut quand même que je dasse quelque chose pour les coeurs fragiles... Bref, une suite avec une discussion ;-)

* * *

- Merci, pour tout, lui dit-il.

- De rien, c'est notre métier, vous savez.

- Non ! Merci de ne pas avoir révélé...

- Je vous l'ai dit c'est notre secret. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Et puis tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Et pour tout vous dire, ce sont les affaires de Nicole, vous avez tous les droits...

- Vous auriez pu vous attirer des ennuis à cause...

- Et je vais en avoir, si vous n'arrêtez pas d'en parler, lui dit Lilly avec un sourire. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs, nous avons caché un élément...

- D'accord ! Vous savez, je pense que Millie serait contente que vous passiez tous les 2 voir sa nouvelle maison, dit-il en désignant Scotty, qui était toujours avec Millie.

- Je... Commença Lilly. L'idée de se retrouver avec lui chez Millie ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. D'accord, fit-elle en regardant la petite fille rire.

- Et puis, vous savez, vous ne serez pas obligés de vous parler ! Je pense que tout le monde a remarqué que vous étiez en froid tous les 2.

Lilly resta abasourdie. C'était si évident que ça ? Elle savait qu'ils auraient du mal à faire comme si de rien était, mais elle ne savait pas que cela se verrait autant dans leur attitude.

Michel ayant vu Scotty se lever, appela Millie et se dirigea vers elle avec un regard pour Lilly qui comprit. Cette dernière suivit son collègue et ils rentrèrent dans un petit bureau. Elle referma la porte doucement, il se retourna surprit de la voir là, pensant être seul.

- S'il te plaît, Lilly, ce n'est pas trop le moment !

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aura jamais de bons moments pour parler, répondit-elle gênée.

- On en a déjà parlé, et on a décidé qu'on oubliait, je te signale !

- Tu étais en colère. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle parler !

- Bon sang Lilly, ouvres les yeux un peu ! Tu ne vois pas que... Tu ne vois pas que je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ça avec toi maintenant, se reprit-il. Je dois faire le point sur ce que je ressens, et te savoir à côté de moi, m'en empêche. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Tu veux entendre que je ne me contente plus de quelques moments passés avec toi, ces quelques moments où je me sens heureux ! Ces quelques moments où je me dis que finalement c'est peut-être possible ! Que tu ressens peut-être la même chose pour moi. Ces quelques moments où je me surprends à t'aimer sans me l'interdire.

- Scotty... Je...

- C'est comme ça Lilly ! J'ai bien essayé de me prouver le contraire, de m'en dissuader. Mais rien n'y fait. J'aurais dû hier soir tout stopper, je le reconnais, mais, je pouvais t'avoir, t'aimer, te regarder avec ton consentement. Alors oui, tu peux m'en vouloir, tu peux rejeter toute la faute sur moi, si tu veux, mais j'ai été honnête avec toi. Au risque de te blesser, de me blesser, mais je l'ai été. Alors sois-le aussi pour une fois. N'ais pas peur de me blesser, et dis-moi ce que...

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me lancer ça à la figure comme ça ! Sans prendre de gants ! Explosa Lilly. Je ne t'ai jamais encouragé à... Et même si cela avait été le cas, ce serait impossible. Tu es mon ami, et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule un jour, en ne sachant pas vers qui me tourner. Je ne veux plus avoir peur de me confier. J'ai confiance en toi, mais... Elle s'arrêta, les sanglots dans la voix l'empêchant de continuer.

- Mais tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi, lui dit-il doucement. Lil écoutes-moi, poursuit-il en essayant de réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait son amie. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais, et jamais je ne te laisserais. Mais je pense que pendant un certain temps, il va falloir qu'on fasse le point chacun de notre côté. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, mais si tu tiens à notre amitié, ce temps on en a besoin. Et puis... Je crois que j'ai gâché toutes mes chances à cause de ta sœur, fit-il avec un timide sourire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Scotty, rétorqua t'elle en éclatant de rire nerveusement.

- Et bien alors pourquoi tu ris ?

- Je préfère rire que de me mettre à pleurer ce qui nous ferait nous sentir encore plus coupable, car...

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ce geste était si spontané qu'il n'avait pu le retenir. Lilly le regarda avec un air triste.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, lui demanda t'il. Je ne veux pas que... Oh et puis zut...

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec une fougue que lui-même ne contrôlait pas. Lilly bien que surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle cela s'était produit, perdit pied, totalement troublée par ce baiser qu'il lui volait. Après quelques instants où ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient interrompre ce moment, il y mit fin. Et tout en la regardant, il lui murmura le mot merci. Ce simple mot, Lilly le comprit. Il la remerciait de l'avoir laissé faire, de l'avoir laissé l'aimer juste une fois. Il partit. Et une fois seule, Lilly laissa libre cours aux sanglots qui l'envahissaient. Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami, car quoiqu'il dise, il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps pour reprendre une relation amicale. Cela ne s'oublierait pas aussi facilement que ça. Ils avaient commis tous les 2 une bêtise. Lui de ne pas avoir su se contrôler, elle de l'avoir laissé continuer. Mais, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, cette bêtise lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle avait retrouvé sa confiance en elle.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa donc comme elle avait commencé. Ils évitèrent de se croiser le plus possible, mais ne purent échapper à l'invitation de Michel David. Ce dernier avait invité toute l'équipe chez lui. Il voulait les remercier pour ne pas avoir laissé tomber l'affaire, malgré la complexité de celle-ci. Scotty lui dit que l'enquête évoluait. Maintenant, il fallait remonter la chaîne et essayer d'infiltrer l'organisation, et de la démanteler. Mais comme ce n'était plus de leur ressort, ils étaient obligés de laisser une autre brigade s'en occuper. Lilly avait réussi à trouver un vol plus tôt que celui prévu pour leur retour. L'idée de passer tout le trajet à mesurer leurs paroles ne l'enchantait pas. Elle rentrait donc le lendemain, laissant Scotty passer 2 jours supplémentaires dans la capitale. Elle avait trouvé une excuse que Stillman crut sans difficulté. Léa lui avait demandé de rentrer un peu plus tôt, voulant la voir à tout prix pour parler de l'enquête, avant qu'elle ne rende son rapport. Elle s'en voulut de se servir d'elle de cette façon, mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait trouvé et qui tenait la route. Son chef n'aurait sans doute pas l'idée de vérifier. Elle fut sortit d ses pensées par Millie.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Lui demanda la petite fille.

- A rien, ma grande, répondit-elle calmement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens !

Millie traîna Lilly jusqu'à une pièce où elles se retrouvèrent seules. Elle lui tendit un petit paquet. La jeune femme le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle sortit un petit écrin et l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait une petite chaîne avec son prénom en pendentif. Lilly eut les larmes aux yeux et mit le petit collier autour de son cou.

- Merci Millie, tu es adorable, mais je n'ai rien pour toi, fit-elle désolée.

- Si tu m'as fait un très beau cadeau. Celui qui a tué ma maman est en prison !

- Je n'ai fait que mon métier ma grande, tu sais.

- Oui, mais ça compte pour moi ! Répondit Millie en se blottissant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Lilly sentit ses yeux briller et elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire, le seul qui était vrai dans cette journée. Le seul où elle ne se forçait pas. Elle serra elle aussi la petite fille dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, elles se séparèrent, essuyant chacune leur visage.

- Et puis tu sais, il y en a un aussi pour Scotty ! Papi m'a dit qu'on retournerait aux états unis. Je passerais te voir, mais tu vas me manquer !

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer Millie. Tu sais que tu m'as apporté énormément de bien. Et de t'aider m'a aidé aussi.

Millie embrassa Lilly sur la joue et lui offrit un petit câlin avant de retourner dans le salon. Son grand-père l'appelait. Lilly resta encore seule quelques instants. Elle regardait le petit pendentif et un sourire éclaira son visage. Au moins une bonne chose était arrivée. Elle se ressaisit et sortit à son tour. Elle retourna s'asseoir aux côtés d'Ingrid. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Scotty avait assisté à toute la scène. Il était au téléphone avec Vera et s'était isolé pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait. C'était donc un autre secret qu'il devait garder pour lui. Elle lui en voudrait s'il le lui disait.

Ingrid avait raccompagné Lilly à l'hôtel, afin qu'elle puisse faire ses valises. Elle lui demanda pourquoi elle rentrait plus tôt, mais n'obtenant pas de réponse elle su qu'elle était indiscrète. Les adieux avec Millie avaient été très difficiles. La petite fille pleurait, et Lilly avait dû prendre beaucoup sur elle aussi. La soirée avança relativement vite. Il fallait cependant qu'elle descende manger. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retrouva dans la salle de restaurant. Elle s'installa à une table, et regardait le menu, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit que son collègue attendait.

- Je peux quand même ? Lui demanda t'il.

- Bien sûr que oui, lui répondit-elle.

- J'aurais pu rentrer plus tôt...

- Scotty...

- Beau collier.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant. C'est un cadeau de Millie !

- Je sais, j'y ai eu le droit aussi.

Il prit lui aussi le menu et regarda ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. Il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il admit donc qu'elle avait raison de rentrer seule. De quoi auraient-ils parlé dans l'avion ? Le repas se fit donc dans le silence. Lilly se contenta d'une salade du chef, elle n'avait pas très faim et le fait d'être en face de Scotty la dérangeait. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Une fois le repas terminé, Lilly s'excusa et sortit de table. Elle décollait tôt le lendemain. Il fit de même et la suivit. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et un bon voyage. Elle se rendait à l'aéroport en taxi. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se regarder, puis Lilly le remercia et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle s'empressa de fermer la porte et s'y adossa le cœur battant. Elle le connaissait très bien, et elle avait deviné qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. C'était donc une bonne idée de rentrer séparément.


	18. Chapter 18

Bon, à mon avis, il y en a qui ne vont pas être contents... Mais j'assume pleinement lol...

* * *

Une fois arrivée à Philadelphie, Lilly aperçut Kat de loin. Elles se saluèrent, Kat offrant un accolade accueillante à son amie. Elle trouva néanmoins que Lilly devait se reposer, elle avait une mine affreuse. Cette dernière sourit et lui dit que le voyage avait été plus difficile qu'à l'aller.

- T'as balancé Scotty par-dessus bord ? Fit Kat en riant.

- Non, il est resté un peu plus longtemps à Paris, répondit Lilly en choisissant ses mots. Ce que Kat nota.

- Ah oui ? On ne le refera pas je crois ! Fit-elle malicieuse.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Lilly pensive. Je ne sais pas.

- Je suppose que t'es crevée ! Mais je suppose aussi que t'as pleins de choses à me dire ?

- Quels genres de choses ? Demanda Lilly en détournant son regard.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a que Scotty qui a trouvé...

- Je suis fatiguée Kat, l'interrompit Lilly sèchement.

Kat n'insista pas. Elle trouva étrange que sa collègue réagisse comme ça. Elle raccompagna Lilly jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ne resta pas, Lilly ne tenant plus debout. Une fois seule, cette dernière laissa toute la tension nerveuse s'évacuer. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle avait pleuré, mais le simple fait de se retrouver chez elle était libérateur. Elle passa la journée du lendemain à ranger ses affaires, et à dormir. Le surlendemain, elle retourna au central où elle fut accueillie par ses collègues. Kat avait dû les mettre au courant, car personne ne lui posait de questions. Ce qu'elle apprécia. Plusieurs fois dans la journée son regard s'attarda sur le bureau vide de Scotty, et à chaque fois les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Will l'avait remarqué et préféra ne rien laisser paraître.

Scotty fit son retour trois jours plus tard. Les retrouvailles furent toutes aussi chaleureuse que celles de Lilly. Et qui plus est, il avait rapporté un souvenir à chacun. Lilly l'interrogea du regard, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il attendit de se retrouver seul avec elle.

- J'ai eu un peu de temps pour faire les magasins, lui dit-il.

- Et tu te moquais de moi ! Fit-elle en riant.

- Bah quoi ? Ca t'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées parfois tu sais ! Répondit-il en riant aussi. Il esquiva la petite boulette de papier qu'elle lui lança. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis il continua, troublé par la tournure que prenait la situation. J'ai eu une proposition, lui dit-il. Et je pense accepter. Ils veulent que je m'occupe de remonter la chaîne jusqu'à démanteler toute cette organisation.

- Tu arrêtes les affaires classées ? Demanda Lilly étonnée.

- Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour nous. J'y ai réfléchi longtemps, tu sais. Et c'est la solution qui nous conviendrait.

- Je... Stillman est au courant ? Se reprit-elle.

- Il est d'accord en plus, il trouve que le terrain me convient plus ! Hey ! Ne culpabilise pas Lil ! Tu le sais très bien qu'on n'arrivera jamais à tirer un trait sur ce qui s'est passé, si on bosse ensemble. Et puis, pour le moment, c'est temporaire. C'est juste la durée de l'infiltration.

- Tu vas faire parti de...

- Non, je ne suis pas exercé pour ça. J'ai aussi pensé à toi...

- Scotty ! S'il te plaît... Le supplia t'elle.

- Je me suis dit que tes clés de voitures seraient jalouses. Donc je t'ai acheté une autre mini Tour Eiffel ! Et comme tu avais pris la 1ère couleur bronze et bien celle-ci est couleur argent.

Lilly fut décontenancée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle prit le petit porte des clés des mains de son collègue, le regarda et le rangea dans sa poche en le remerciant. Elle ne savait pas comment le remercier, ce qu'il comprit. Il lui répondit que son sourire était un grand remerciement à lui tout seul. Son portable sonna, il décrocha et répondit à Vera qu'il arrivait. Il s'excusa auprès de Lilly et s'en alla. Il prit quelques instants avant de franchir la porte, et essuya une larme. Cette décision était plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant c'était la bonne. Il fallait qu'ils soient éloignés pendant quelques temps l'un de l'autre. Lilly eut la même réaction. Elle le suivit quelques secondes plus tard et rentra dans l'open space.

* * *

Ils ne furent pas tranquille longtemps dans leurs résolutions. Leur « folie » avait laissé plus de conséquences qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Le rêve le plus cher de Lilly était exaucé. Elle avait d'abord voulu garder le secret. Seuls Kat et Stillman avaient été mis dans la confidence. Et encore ils ne savaient pas tout. Mais Kat n'étant pas dupe devina. Elles s'étaient d'ailleurs disputées bien fort à ce sujet. Lilly voulait garder tout ça pour elle. Mais elle avait été obligée de prévenir ses collègues, en omettant les détails. Elle avait juste dit qu'elle serait absente un long moment, et que quand elle reviendrait, elle devrait s'occuper d'un petit bébé. Et évidemment, un d'entre eux _(devinez qui ?)_ n'avait pas su tenir sa langue, et avait tout révélé à Scotty. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient donc retrouvés tous les 2 à s'occuper de la petite Emma, qui avait les cheveux et le teint mat de son père et les yeux et le sourire de sa mère. A chaque fois que l'un des 2 la regardait, il voyait l'autre. Ce qui évidemment fut très difficile pour Scotty, n'ayant pas réussi à effacer ses sentiments pour Lilly. Ils s'entendaient pourtant très bien et s'étaient arrangés pour qu'Emma en souffre le moins possible. Ils avaient donc opté pour la garde en alternance. Mais cette situation n'était pas innocente... A chaque fois qu'il la laissait chez Lilly, Scotty sentait son cœur se serrer. Il devait passer une semaine sans sa fille, une semaine à essayer de ne pas penser à elles. Lilly de son côté, rayonnait de bonheur. Même si la situation était étrange et bizarre selon Vera, qui était convaincu de la réciprocité des sentiments, elle en était satisfaite. Elle savait que Scotty ferait un très bon père, et quelque part elle en était rassurée. Mais elle avait un regret quand même. Il n'était plus celui vers qui elle se tournait en cas de problème.

En France, Millie et ses grands-parents s'organisaient. Ils avaient été mis au courant de la réussite de l'infiltration. Michel prévoyait une visite aux états unis pour rendre visite aux nouveaux parents. Et Millie avait accueilli la nouvelle par un « Je le savais ! »


	19. Chapter 19

Et voici un chapitre final qui ravira tout le monde ^^

* * *

La visite de Millie et de ses grands-parents eu lieue 3 ans plus tard. Les médecins avaient autorisé sa grand-mère a prendre l'avion. Ils arrivèrent à la période des fêtes de fin d'année. Emma allait sur ses 4 ans. Ils avaient donc passé 2 jours ensemble. Michel fit la connaissance de Stillman et de toute l'équipe, il les remercia de vive voix. Stillman en profita pour lui dire que l'infiltration avait réussi et que toute l'organisation frauduleuse avait été démantelée. Millie et Lilly s'étaient retrouvées. La petite fille qui avait bien grandi s'était quand même précipité dans les bras de la jeune femme. Lilly lui confia que Millie était le 2nd prénom de sa fille. Millie la remercia.

C'est ainsi que le 24 décembre au soir, Scotty se présenta chez Lilly. Elle retint un éclat de rire en le voyant. Il vit son hilarité qu'elle essayait de cacher. Il s'était déguisé en père Noël et était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Lilly ferma la porte et sortit sur le seuil.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? Fit-elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Au moins je te fais sourire ! D'après toi, continua t'il. On est le 24 décembre, et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre demain pour offrir mes cadeaux.

- Scotty... Tu veux les lui donner ce soir ? Et demain, elle n'en aura pas donc ?

- Demain, à mon avis son tonton gâteau va la gâter à son tour ! T'es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir venir chez mon frère ?

- On en a déjà parlé, je crois que... Penses à Emma.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit l'autre jour ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que le père Noël rende sa maman heureuse, car elle pense qu'elle ne l'est pas.

- T'es sûre que c'est elle qui a dit ça ? Répondit-elle suspicieuse.

- Elle a ajouté que son papa aussi devrait être heureux...

Il s'interrompit. Parfois il oubliait qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi proches. Il s'en voulait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait tout ce qui était possible pour le fuir. Jamais un mot sur elle, toujours sur Emma. Lilly le regardait. Son regard s'attendrit soudain. Il avait dû prendre beaucoup sur lui pour venir ce soir. Elle sourit et ouvrit la porte en l'invitant à la suivre.

- Emma, regardes qui est arrivé un peu plus tôt ! S'exclama Lilly.

La petite fille arriva et eut un mouvement de recul, que Lilly prit pour de la surprise.

- Apparemment, le père Noël a décidé de passer un peu plus tôt. Il m'a dit que c'était ton père qui le lui avait demandé.

Scotty s'était approché et Emma s'était précipité vers lui. Elle le détailla avec attention, et le pointa du doigt.

- T'as pas reconnu papa ? C'est papa, maman !

Lilly éclata de rire devant l'ai ahuri de Scotty. Elle le regardait et il fut lui aussi gagner par le rire.

Ils avaient passé la soirée tous les 3 et Scotty avait décidé d'offrir ses cadeaux. Lilly les regardait. Ils étaient assis par terre et il lui expliquait comment assembler les pièces de la petite maison de poupées. Elle s'absenta dans la cuisine, il le remarqua et la suivit. Elle ne le vit pas et il découvrit qu'elle pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu as raison, je crois que je vais partir.

- Pas maintenant Scott ! Si tu pars, elle...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t'il inquiet.

- Rien... Rien que tu ne puisses régler. Ce sont mes habituelles larmes de Noël, ajouta t'elle ironiquement.

- Et si je te dis que je n'y crois pas !

- Je n'ai pas de famille ! Je ne sais pas ce que sont les fêtes de fin d'année... Je n'ai pas l'esprit de Noël et je ne sais pas comment le transmettre à Emma... Et toi, tu arrives comme si de rien était, et tu me fais voir que je ne sais pas comment égayer cette soirée.

- C'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu refuses systématiquement les invitations. Kat, Nick... Moi...

- Scotty...

- Ecoutes Lil, un enfant voit quand ses parents leurs mentent. Et tu lui mens. Tu lui dis que tu es heureuse, mais tu ne l'es pas. Et elle le voit. Et je le vois.

- Arrêtes ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ce soir. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je ressens ? Je n'en peux plus de devoir faire comme si de rien était. Oui je l'aime, mais je souffre de ne pas lui donner la vie de famille qu'elle mériterait d'avoir.

- Elle a une famille. Elle nous a nous.

- Ce n'est pas ça une famille et tu le sais ! On ne se parle que devant elle, et pour faire le point sur la semaine passée et sur celle à venir.

- Fallait y réfléchir avant de me mettre devant le fait accompli dans ce cas ! Lui dit-il sèchement. Comment crois-tu que je l'ai pris ? Tu m'annonces au bout du 3ème mois que tu es enceinte. Non rectification, c'est Vera qui m'en a parlé. T'avais pris ta décision, et tu te moquais bien de savoir comment j'allais le prendre. Et après tu t'étonnes que je ne sois plus aussi présent dans ta vie !

- Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

- Je ne sais plus Lilly. J'aimerais vraiment que ça soit plus facile, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as agis sciemment. Tu connaissais mes sentiments, et tu...

- Je crois qu'on devrait reparler de ça un autre jour.

- Non, tu ne vas pas fuir cette fois. On en parle maintenant. Je te le redemande, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lilly chercha un échappatoire, mais elle vit que ce n'était pas la peine. Il lui laissait une chance de lui expliquer. Elle hésita et lança un regard vers la salle. Il comprit et se dirigea vers Emma. Il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il lui lise une historie avant de dormir. Elle accepta avec joie et demanda à ce que Lilly soit aussi présente. Cette dernière acquiesça. Emma obéit donc et alla se brosser les dents en vitesse. Elle souriait. Une fois couchée, elle leur dit une phrase qui les surprit tous les 2.

- C'est le seul cadeau que je veux vraiment ! Et le père Noël m'a écouté ! Je lui ai dis que je voulais que mes parents soient réunis à Noël ! Qu'on soit tous les 3, comme une famille, une vraie famille.

Lilly ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. C'est ce qu'elle essayait en vain de dire à Scotty depuis le début de la soirée. Maladroitement, certes. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ça. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un doux baiser sur son front, en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle se leva et lança un timide regard à Scotty, et s'éloigna.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, il redescendit et lui dit qu'il partait. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il resta encore quelques secondes, hésitant, ne sachant pas comment interpréter l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle l'évitait. Il prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, Lilly n'avait toujours pas bougé et regardait la neige tomber. Elle essayait de contenir le flot de sanglot qui l'étranglait. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand elle l'appela d'une voix à peine audible. Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers elle. Elle leva son visage inondé de larmes vers lui, et aussitôt sa colère s'effaça. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir, alors qu'elle était dans cet état ? Il s'approcha d'elle et il la prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il rêvait de la prendre dans ses bras, il avait essayé de l'oublier, mais c'était impossible. Lilly s'abandonna dans les bras réconfortant qui l'entourait. Elle laissa libre cours à tout son chagrin et toute sa rage. Elle se calma peu à peu. Elle se sentit bien, et resserra ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Après quelques instants il s'écarta et lui dit qu'il allait partir. Lilly le retint par le bras, elle se leva et très lentement, s'approcha de lui.

- Je n'en peux plus de faire semblant, lui murmura t'elle.

- Semblant ? Semblant de quoi ?

- D'aller bien, alors que je t'ai perdu ! Dit-elle dans souffle en baissant la tête.

Il lui releva le menton et la força à le regarder. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, le même qu'elle avait ressenti 4 ans plus tôt à Paris. Le même qui l'avait poussé à sauter le pas, à franchir la frontière. Il essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa main.

- Tu ne m'as pas perdu. Je suis là, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Je me suis convaincue que... Emma a égayé ma vie, mais...

- Je n'ai pas changé...

Elle l'interrompit en l'embrassant, timidement d'abord, puis elle laissa toute sa frustration s'exprimer. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, la souleva de terre et très lentement il répondit à son baiser, et il la déposa sur le canapé. Elle réussit à se dégager et s'assit sur ses genoux et colla son front au sien en le regardant intensément.

- Aime-moi, encore ! J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Lil.

- Et moi, je crois bien que je t'...

- Chut ! Je veux le découvrir ça ! Fit-il en posant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, essuyant les larmes de celle qu'il aimait. Et tout en caresses, ils laissèrent leur passion longtemps contenue s'exprimer. Le lendemain, Emma se leva et trouva le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël. Ses parents étaient enlacés sur le canapé et dormaient.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plue, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter, merci ^^


End file.
